


Another Chance

by ninjawrites



Series: Another Chance [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is Baby, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Episode: s01e13 The Blue Spirit, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Whump, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, zuko joins the gaang early
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjawrites/pseuds/ninjawrites
Summary: The last thing he remembers is being struck by Azula's lightning on the fateful day of the comet, but when Zuko opens his eyes he is faced with an Avatar's innocent question of friendship. Has he failed at bringing balance to the world or is this the Spirit's giving him another chance?All he knows is he's not going to mess it up this time.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Another Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780810
Comments: 812
Kudos: 4100
Collections: A:tla, Fix it by time travel, Mixed_Fics





	1. Displaced

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a good time travel AU, and I've been wanting to write an ATLA fic for a while, so when motivation hit me I decided to just go for it. Enjoy :)

"Do you think we could've been friends too?"

Zuko rises from the haze to the familiar voice, words once spoken to him while he was lost, too far into his own desperation to be able to reply without rage.

He often dreams of his past, the things he regrets, so he's not surprised this is one of them.

With a surprising amount of lucidness, Zuko turns his head to gaze upon the silhouette of the young monk in the sunlight. Bright grey eyes meet his and his heart pangs at the hope and fear in them that he had been too blind to see before. He wonders what it would have been like if he had not reacted the way he did, out of pain and anger.

"I think we could." Zuko answers instead, half expecting to fade into another scene of his mind's creation.

Aang's face brightened, and Zuko is struck by how young he looks, how much the kid has grown in the past year. "Really?"

"Really." He whispers. "I just wish I could have seen it sooner." 

There is a moment of silence, until suddenly Zuko is hit with a wave of pain and nausea as the world spins around him. He groans as he clutches his head.

Pain.

Dreams don't have pain.

The Agni Kai.

Zuko gasps and shoots upright, the memory of the events of his fight with Azula causing him to grasp frantically at his chest, feeling as though the remnants of electricity shooting through his nerves. His panicked breaths make him all the more light headed as he struggles to remain upright.

"Are you okay?" Aang's voice is beside him now, and Zuko uses it to ground himself but it's difficult, it doesn't make sense, did they win, is Katara okay what happened to his-

He opens his tunic to reveal no starburst wound upon his chest.

"Zuko?" Aang's eyes are wide with concern and Zuko's heart sinks at the implications of him being here.

"Am I...Is this the spirit world?"

The Avatar tilts his head in confusion. "What? This isn't the spirit world. I should know, I've been there!" He says awfully enthusiastic for this time of morning.

"A-are you sure?" Zuko always thought the spirit world would feel different than the real world, but it was the only explanation he could think of. He had died from the lightning strike, the last thing he could remember being writhing in pain on the stone floor of the palace, and Aang...if Aang was here...

"Hey, everything's okay don't panic," the younger boy pleaded. "Here, breathe with me, in and out."

Zuko followed the monk's breathing without question, just as his student had done when the roles were reversed, until his heartbeat slowed from it's pounding rate.

"Here, I can prove it." Aang said. "There's no bending in the spirit world, but watch!" The boy produced a small ball of wind between his fingers. "See! No Spirits around here."

Zuko's brow furrowed, taking in a deep breath to try it himself, not fully believing it until he managed to produce a tiny flame in his palm. He closed his fist and snuffed it out. 

This was real then? If they weren't dead then...

"What happened?" 

"You don't remember?" Aang looked at him worriedly. "You broke me out of the Fire Nation Prison. You used your swords and I didn't know who you were but as we were running away-"

"I was hit by an arrow." Zuko finished for him. Aang's shoulder's slumped in relief.

"Whoo, for a second there I was worried you got hit a little too hard." Aang hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay?"

A twinge in his head told him otherwise, but Zuko remembered walking back to his ship that morning, a little unsteady on his feat but otherwise fine. But was this what that was? Was this truly the past or some other Spirit magic nonsense? He lifted a hand to his aching forehead and mumbled a curse. He should have listened more to Uncle when he told his tales.

"I...I think so." Zuko forced himself to play along. He wondered, for a moment, if he truly had died and this was the Spirit's way of giving him a second chance. Maybe, because of his foolishness in not finding his path sooner, the war was lost. He had no idea what to think, but what mattered was that he couldn't mess up. He couldn't go back to being the same person he was back then. Perhaps it was foolish, but if he was given this chance, he was going to be better, do better.

And maybe figure out what the hell is going on.

"Are...are you okay?" He asked. He never did know if the Avatar had suffered any injuries from their escape attempt.

Aang seemed a little surprised by the question. "Yeah, I'm fine." He gasped, suddenly clutching at his robes. "But my friends! They're sick and I lost all the frogs-"

"Wait." Zuko held up a hand in confusion as the details of that night came back to him. "Yeah, what was that with all those frogs you were chasing?" 

"Katara and Sokka are sick and the weird herbalist lady up on the mountain said the cure was to suck on the frozen frogs down in the bog." Aang stood up in a burst of air. "But then I was captured and I haven't been able to come back the whole night-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down." Zuko did his best to rise to his feet. "I'm sure they're fine just...where did you get the frogs, they might still be frozen this early in the morning."

"Wha..you want to help me?" 

Zuko was again kicked in the chest by the complete look of innocence on the young boy's face. Yes, the Aang he knew was still pretty baby faced and was not afraid to use his polar bear puppy eyes to his advantage during training but damn, but not for the first time did Zuko question how he could have chased this kid all over the world.

He opened his mouth to speak but his nerves got the best of him. What would he even say that could justify such a drastic turnaround?

Something in his gut told him the truth was best. Maybe not the time jump spirity stuff, though as the Avatar Aang might be the one most likely to believe him. But the truth as in the struggle within himself that had caused him to lose his way for too long. Being raw and honest seemed to work the first time around, so maybe he could try it again this time.

"I do."

"Can I ask why? I mean, I watched you fight against your own people back there, just to rescue me."

Zuko sighed. "It's...complicated. At first it was just to ensure Zhao wouldn't beat me at my own game..." He turned his gaze toward the ground. "But I've been through a lot lately that's made me see the truth about this war." He looked up to see Aang watching him closely. "I know it doesn't change what I've done but if it means anything...I'm sorry."

Aang stood there for a few moments, and Zuko was sure he'd brush him off with the suspicion he had worked so hard to overcome before. But suddenly the monk's face brightened and he rushed forward to wrap his arms around Zuko.

"I knew it! I knew there were good fire benders out there."

Zuko froze at the contact. He had gotten better at receiving these types of things from the gang, but it was still weird because this wasn't the Aang he knew...yet. If anything, he was severely concerned about Aang's willingness to accept him so quickly, but Zuko knew that's just who he was. He awkwardly patted the boy's shoulder, unsure of what else to do before he was suddenly let go.

"Come on! We have to hurry." The Avatar bounded forward through the tree's, but Zuko suddenly had a realization. 

"Wait!" He called, and Aang paused on a branch to look back at him curiously. "I can't come with you yet." Aang's shoulders sagged and Zuko hurried to continue. "My Uncle...he's my guardian. He's back on my ship and he didn't know where I was tonight. If I don't come back he'd be worried sick."

"Oh," Aang's eyes shone in understanding,"Yeah, I suppose that would be bad." Zuko was grateful for the conversation's they'd had at the Western Air Temple. 

_"My Uncle was more of a father to me than my actual father."_

_"So he's your guardian?"_

_"What?"_

_"That's like Monk Gyatso for me. He raised me, the only one who still treated me the same once I they found out I was the Avatar." Aang pulled his knees to his chest as they looked off into the canyon. "He was like a father to me even if it wasn't by blood."_

Zuko shook off the memory and nodded. "Can I..." He hoped he wasn't reaching too far only to ruin his chance. "Can we meet up some where later? I have some things I need to take care of but, I don't want to fight you anymore."

Aang's face seemed relieved and almost...proud? "Yeah, we can do that. We're camped at the top of the ruins over the mountain. Look for the big air bison, I'm sure you can find us."

Spirit's, Sokka's going to kill Aang. If back then Zuko had been half a good a liar as Azula...Zuko shuddered at the thought.

"Tonight?" He asked. Staying in the area any longer would be a risk, but if Sokka and Katara were ill, they needed time to recover.

"Tonight." Aang gave a sharp nod before hopping up into the trees on a pillar of air.

Zuko took a deep breath. Whatever was happening to him, he would not let the Spirits regret it. He turned to gather his things and walked the path back to his ship.

* * *

The ramp up to the Wani felt like crossing a vast canyon. The armor he changed into just like he did the last time, felt heavy and stifling, but somehow stepping foot on to the Wani and hearing his Uncle practice the tsungi horn managed to feel a little like coming home. As much as a junky metal warship could feel like home. 

"Good Morning Prince Zuko. You missed music night!" 

Zuko paused in his path along the deck, the corner of his lip quirking up for a fraction of a second at the sight of the pudgy old man his Uncle had been all those years. "Sorry Uncle." He said with a nod. "I've had a long night. I'll be in my quarters."

Uncle lifted a brow at the response with something not unlike a cheeky look on his face. Whatever for, Zuko did not want to know. "Alright Nephew." 

Zuko turned to walk down to his quarters, his feet following the path ingrained in his muscle memory by years of experience. Once in his room, Zuko shut the door and sank to the ground with a groan.

"Spirits, help me. Here we go again."


	2. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has to find a way off his ship, but his Uncle is a little more perceptive than a twelve year old monk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while but I finally figured out how I wanted to approach this story. I am basically Zuko at this point, diving in headfirst with no backup plan. :D Let's go!

_Waves of blue and red flames crashed together around him, streams of fire weaving in and out as the heat became stifling. It feels as though he's floating, the raw power surging through his limbs almost overwhelming, one slip and it and he could loose control. Suddenly Azula's manic laughter was in his ears as she built up sparks, the second before she released he turns to see what it is that has caught her aim. Panic surges through him as he recognizes the child's rounded face, holding an innocence he thought long gone. She's frightened, clutching her toy dragon as tears drop down her cheeks, calling out to him in fear._

_"Zuzu!"_

"Lala no!"

Zuko cries out as he bolts upright, his heartbeat pounding against his ribcage. The dim light of the ship's quarters are before him, and instinctively he corrects his breathing, the torch on the far wall softening from it's violent burn. 

It takes a few moments for him to recognize his surroundings, another few for him to realize why it still feels so _wrong_.

He's still here.

Zuko rubs his hands over his face, pushing through the exhaustion his body is experiencing from the excitement of the prison break, as he accepts the spirits' intention to continue to torture him. It's the middle of the day but he still feels the chill that is the Earth Kingdom winter through the metal walls. He goes to run his hands through his hair and brushes across his shaved scalp instead. He grunts in annoyance, pushing aside the covers to look in the mirror at his dressing table. He can't help the droop in his shoulders as he gets a good look at the man he used to be.

Zuko's phoenix tail was one of the top subjects of amusement for the group whenever they joked about the 'olden days.' He'd suck it up and take it like a good sport, he'd really only worn the style to make him look older and avoid an uneven hairline from his scar, but it was still something he'd been proud of. 

Now, he didn't think it looked bad necessarily, but he finally understood how the others said it always made him look so...angry. Zuko missed his hair. He felt so much more comfortable with it, enjoyed running his hand through it, the security of it hanging over his face, but it took over a year to grow. He'd have to start all over again. He groaned.

Suddenly he heard soft measured footsteps approaching the door. He knew who it was before they even knocked.

"Prince Zuko?" Uncle called through the door. "Are you well?"

This hadn't happened before. Zuko had slept through most of the day last time, and if his Uncle came to visit him he was fast asleep. This specific nightmare however, was a first for him. No doubt in his mind where it came from.

Before he could think better of it, he called for his uncle to enter, not wanting to make the man worry. However, a part of his mind whispered he'd need to be careful, his uncle was far more perceptive and cunning than the young Avatar.

"I heard a yell and wanted to ensure you were resting alright." Uncle said. 

"I'm fine." Zuko answered. "Just a nightmare."

Iroh's brows creased in concern. "I fear you are over exerting yourself nephew. A nice hot cup of tea will do you good."

Zuko wanted nothing more, but as he opened his mouth to agree he realized he used to decline more often than not. It wasn't until Ba Sing Se that he truly appreciated the comfort of his Uncle's blends. 

But he needed it now.

Desperately.

"I...Please?" 

Iroh's eyes widened in surprise, before carefully settling into a neutral look. "I shall send for some immediately."

"Thank you." Zuko muttered, avoiding meeting his Uncle's eyes as the old man hailed one of the crew men for tea. Zuko lowered himself to the cushion beside the center table.

"So polite today Prince Zuko." Uncle said as he sat down across from him. Zuko side eyed him stubbornly and Uncle chuckled. "May I ask what brought this on?"

"Nothing. I have manners." He retorted.

"I did not say you didn't." Uncle smiled, before fading as the moment between them passed. "Are your nightmare's returning?"

Zuko considered the question. During the first few months of his banishment, his nightmares were frequent enough that Uncle would often sit up with him, until he began to turn him away. Ever since he had kept them to himself, determined that he wouldn't be such a weakling. At the Western Air Temple he had woken up the others often enough that he wasn't able to hide it.

"They never stopped." He whispered.

"Oh nephew." Uncle's face fell, and he looked at Zuko the way that meant he wanted to hug him. Zuko had to brush away the hurt he felt when Uncle remained seated, knowing at this point in time they had not reached that point, mostly on Zuko's part. His Uncle was only showing respect for his boundaries.

"Would you like to discuss it?" 

Zuko shook his head. They didn't have time, he would have to pack, ready himself for joining the rest of the group, as well as prepare himself for them to turn him away. Beyond that, he didn't know, but he was never good at planning ahead anyway.

Just then the tea was brought in, and Zuko relished in the scent of warm jasmine. He took a sip, thinking about how he'd go about this.

"Have you heard anything more from Zhao?" Zuko said, the Wani's current issue likely the best place to start.

"Indeed I have. After you retired to your quarters this morning, we received a report that Admiral Zhao had imprisoned the Avatar at Pohuai Stronghold." He watched Zuko closely, likely for a reaction.

Zuko was never sure how much his Uncle knew about his exploits as the Blue Spirits before their trek through the Earth Kingdom. But he wasn't going to pretend the old man didn't have suspicions.

"And?" 

Iroh smirked. "Unfortunately, it seems a dual sworded bandit in a theater mask assisted the Avatar in escaping the stronghold that same night." He took a sip of that tea. "Quite a remarkable story isn't it?"

"Uncle..."

"At first I had suspected perhaps you had found a lady friend to spend your evening with." Zuko spluttered. "But now I see it was a very different night for you."

Zuko huffed. "About that...I can explain."

"Do tell nephew." 

"I...I didn't want Zhao to beat me, ruin my only chance at going...back." Zuko couldn't say 'home,' home had become something very different to him as of late. He searched his Uncle's face, so different than the one he had come to know but very much the same. How in Agni's name was he supposed to approach this? "You know a lot about the spirit world, don't you Uncle?"

Iroh's brows lifted in surprise. "I am not an expert, though I do have some experience in that realm of knowledge." He looked at Zuko curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Uhhh...I don't really know how to explain it, but have you ever heard of someone having...knowledge of the future?"

"There are many in this world who claim to be fortune tellers, though it is very rarely that they are truly gifted as such." Iroh sipped his tea. "But there are also those who are gifted visions, often leading them towards their destiny. " 

Zuko wasn't sure what to think. Having visions was certainly more believable of a story than actually being thrown back through time. He thought about the plays his mother used to bring him to all those years ago, (forcibly blocking out the horror show that was 'Boy in the Iceberg'). Dramatic tales of the hero being guided by the spirits through dreams and cryptic visions, not unlike his uncles proverbs. Zuko had always wanted to play such a part, perhaps this was finally the chance to do so. Acting was much different than lying.

"I think I had a vision, Uncle."

The old man leaned forward carefully. "What did you see?"

Zuko hesitated. Should he go for something cryptic, or something that had actually happened to him? A memory would likely be best as he couldn't trust himself to make something up and keep it consistent. It needed to be something that was powerful enough to convince Uncle that a tormented, lost soul could make such an unexpected decision. 

Something his Uncle could recognize.

"I saw, a staircase towering into the sky between two peaks. Beside me was the Avatar, but we weren't fighting, we were climbing, together. Both of us had lit flames in our hands." He glanced at his Uncle, who was gripping his tea cup tightly, eyes wide. Zuko glossed over the whole 'snuffing out their eternal flame and almost getting eaten' part. That wasn't important. "Once we were at the top, suddenly, there were two dragon's circling us, one red, one blue. I thought we were going to be eaten," he said, "but then we noticed they were circling us, dancing with us. We followed their movements, circling around each other in this fire bending form until...we were surrounded by this fire, colors I've never seen before."

Uncle's jaw was dropped, before gathering himself, the tea cup shaking a little as he set it on the table. "Then what happened nephew?"

Zuko rubbed his head, not having to fake the twinge of pain from being shot in the head. "That's it." He figured that was a good place to end. "I woke up. While helping the Avatar escape I was hit in the mask by a Yuyan Archer's arrow and was knocked out. Aang, the Avatar, he stayed, he could have left me there to Zhao's men, but he didn't. Instead he made sure I was okay."

Uncle was just staring at him in awe. Zuko had just described Ran and Shaw's trial to the only man alive who had experienced it. He wondered if he maybe went a little overboard.

Uncle shook himself out of his stupor, leaning forward and resting a hand on Zuko's. "Prince Zuko, do you know what this means?"

"That I...had some bad fire-kimchi last night?"

"No nephew. It means that you and the Avatar have intertwined destinies." Uncle seemed to search for something in his eyes. "Did the Avatar say anything to you?"

"He asked if we could be friends."

"And? What did you say?"

Zuko hesitated. The Zuko that said yes was a completely different person than the one who shot a fireball at a twelve year old. It was too far of a leap from the Prince who last night, was being torn apart by his need to prove himself to his father.

"Prince Zuko?" Unfortunately Uncle seemed to notice his hesitation, although for an apparently different reason. "I must let you know that you have nothing to fear in speaking your mind to me. I thought I have made that evident throughout that journey but I'm afraid it may not have been in the way I had hoped."

"What do you mean?"

Iroh took a deep breath. "Throughout my travels, I learned many things, one of them being that there is a difference between being loyal to the Fire Nation, and loyal to the Fire Lord. Our nation can only thrive in balance with the world, so if you have ideas that may seem dangerous or in conflict with that which you have been previously thought, I want you to know that I am willing to listen." 

Zuko gaped at his Uncle, then clicked his jaw shut. Right in front of him on his own ship, before Iroh even knew of Zhao's plan for the Moon Spirit, the Dragon of the West spoke what could be considered outright treason. It wasn't that Zuko was surprised. No, from before his Uncle opened his mouth he knew exactly what he was going to say. What overcame him in that moment was a reminder of how easily he could have found the love he had been searching for relentlessly over the years. He didn't have to wait until they were in a white tent outside of a fallen Ba Sing Se. Not for the first time did he wonder how many years had he squandered? 

Zuko felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Oh, Nephew." This time, Uncle didn't hesitate to pull him into a gentle hug. Zuko held tight as he shuddered out a breath.

"I need to join him, Uncle."

Uncle squeezed tight before pulling back to look at him with a proud smile. "Such a grand decision is not to be made lightly. I take it you have been wrestling with these visions for a while?"

Zuko nodded. "You could say that." He wasn't sure what else to say. "I suppose I thought somehow restoring my honor was the only way to make the conflict go away."

Iroh nodded. "Denial can be a powerful thing that can lead you away from your true path." 

Zuko sighed, eyeing his reflection in his now cold tea cup. 

"Uncle, can you talk to the crew? I have some packing to do, but we still..."

"I know Prince Zuko. I will continue our path, keep Zhao from suspecting anything." Uncle put a hand on his shoulder. "You do what you need to do nephew, I will take care of everything."


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang adopts a turtleduck into the group.

"Aang, do I really need to tell you not to give our location away to strangers!" Sokka exclaimed, before falling into a coughing fit. 

"But he saved me from Zhao!" Aang exclaimed from where he was seated at the edge of the stairs. While Sokka and Katara had been recovering and resting, he'd been watching for any sign of their new possible ally. "He needs our help Sokka, and I think we need his. Besides, I wouldn't necessarily call him a stranger..." Aang trailed off.

Sokka just glared from his bedroll. "Why do I have a feeling you're hiding something."

"What? I'm not hiding anything!" Aang chuckled sheepishly. "Can you guy's please just trust me on this? I promise if he does anything bad I will knock him down the stairs." The boy peeked over the edge of the endless staircase that ran up the face of the stone structure. "Gently." He muttered to himself.

"Alright Aang." Katara's voice was still raspy where she was sipping her broth, resting against Appa. "While Sokka does have a point, if you think he can help us, I trust you." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Great!" Aang lifted himself off the ground. He could feel the sun begin to set behind the horizon despite the still grey clouds over the valley as he looked out for any sign of their visitor. As it began to get darker, he couldn't help but get a little disheartened, but he brushed it off. Zuko was coming. The prince was always going on about his honor when he was trying to capture him, whatever that meant to him. Not following through on your word was not very honorable. 

Suddenly, Aang noticed a figure in black exit the tree line. "I see him!" He exclaimed before bounding quickly down the stairs on puffs of air. As the figure approached, Aang saw the familiar blue mask and swords carrying what looked like a sack of his belongings. 

"I knew you'd come." Aang skidded to a stop on his heels, though surprisingly Zuko didn't flinch at the resulting gust of wind.

"I did." Zuko said, lifting his mask. "I also, uh, I brought some medical supplies from my ship if you needed any...if your friends are still sick." Zuko dug in his bag and pulled out a bundle that Aang accepted. "Some tea leaves too."

"Wow, that's nice of you." Aang said.

Zuko shrugged. "I figure they aren't going to trust me or like me all that much, anyway."

Aang watched the nervous expression on the prince's face. It was so strange seeing him talk like a regular person instead of his face pinched in anger and annoyance. Something big must have happened for him to change his heart so suddenly. "I'm sure they'll come around. I need a fire bending teacher eventually anyways! They can't say no to that!"

Zuko gave him a curious look that only confused Aang. Did he think Aang had mastered all four elements already? It seemed that way back at the South Pole. Aang buried the image of scary Zuko away. Anyone could see the Zuko in front of him was by far a much different person.

"I think you should focus on learning the other element's first, but...I'll consider it." Zuko gave him a formal Fire Nation bow which Aang returned with a grin.

Zuko took a deep breath, looking to the top of the steps where the glow of the fire lit up their hideout. 

"Don't worry." Aang encouraged the nervous looking fire bender. "I'm the Avatar, and I invited you, so they'll have to take you in."

Zuko raised his good (only) eyebrow. "I don't think that's how it works."

Aang shrugged. "How bad can it be?"

* * *

"Hey guys! This is-"

"ZUKO!" Katara's shrill shout had Momo scuttling across the floor and hissing. Zuko winced.

"Huh? What-Where?" Sokka shot up drearily from his sleeping bag with his boomerang in hand, blinking the fog from his eyes. Not surprising. Zuko knew he liked to sleep with his sword back at the air temple, before Suki came along at least. Apparently sleeping armed was a long time habit.

"Guys, calm down!" Aang stepped in front of Zuko with his arms out, and Zuko couldn't help but feel a little grateful. "He's not here to attack us."

"Oh right, and I suppose he's just here to make us tea then?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Actually," Zuko pulled the bag of loose leaf tea he had brought with him from the bundle in his arms. "I can do that...if you want?"

The water tribe siblings blinked as the group just sort of held their awkward standoff. 

"Aang, what is he doing here?" Katara furrowed her brow as if she could glare the ice daggers into his soul. Zuko kept himself from shrinking, being very familiar with that look. 

"I told you guys already. He's the one who saved me from Zhao's fortress." 

"It's not really his fortress, technically the Yu Yuan Archers..." Zuko trailed off as the ice daggers strengthened. "I'll just...stop talking now."

"No, no, continue telling us your highness, about _your fortress_ and _your Fire Nation soldiers_ that captured him in the first place!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Guy's, I don't think..."

"And you!" Sokka turned to the air bender. "Leading the enemy to our secret hideout! Do you have any survival instincts at all?"

"Sokka, don't yell at Aang like that, he's just trying to-"

"Everybody stop talking!" The monk sent out a burst of air that froze everyone in their place. "Zuko saved my life, and he's here in peace. Whether or not you think he's tricking us, he deserves a chance for us to hear him out. I owe him at least that."

"Um, actually you saved my life too, so...technically we're even."

"Are you even trying to help? Aang mumbled through his teeth. 

"Sorry." Zuko whispered. 

Katara huffed, crossing her arms. "Well then, let's hear him. Why are you here Zuko, if not to capture Aang?"

Zuko took a deep breath, hoping they wouldn't notice the camp fire breathing with him. He sank to his knees, bowing his head forward like he did the first time he had begged their forgiveness. 

"I've done some awful things. I tormented your village, chased you around the Earth Kingdom, set Kyoshi Island ablaze..." _Come on Zuko, not helping._ "But I'm here to let you know I'm sorry. I thought I could capture the Avatar to regain my honor, but I've learned...been learning... that my honor doesn't matter if I'm not doing the right thing." Zuko took a breath, and looked up. "I'm on the wrong side of this war, and...if you'll let me, I'd like the opportunity to do what's right and help Aang on his journey." _Before it's not too late._

Silence reigned in the room. Katara eyed him with a thoughtful expression, while Sokka still glared at him from his bedroll.

"And, what, pray tell, made you have this 'oh so sudden epiphany.'" Sokka enthused with a sniffle.

"Uh, I've been doing some, spiritual searching lately?"

"Uh huh." 

Before anyone could ask anything further, Katara fell into a coughing fit. Aang rushed forward to help ease her back into her bedroll. 

"I think it's best if we get some rest tonight. You guy's are still recuperating." Aang said. "It's dangerous to stay in the area any longer than we have to. I think Zhao's still really mad." Aang locked eyes with Zuko, who nodded in agreement. 

"He's furious. No ships are being permitted to move in and out of the harbour, so my ship and crew are stuck in the area for now." He moved to grab his pack and unveiled the med supplies he had brought, along with the travel teapot his Uncle had practically shoved in his arms. "I can make some medicinal tea? If that might help?"

"No!" Sokka shouted at the same time Aang nodded in agreement, only to start his own coughing fit. "We don't want any of your stupid Fire Nation tea." He rasped as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "It's probably poison."

"Oh, come on Sokka." Aang said. "We'll just make Zuko drink it first!"

"That's," Katara's statement was interrupted by a yawn as she nestled into her sleeping bag, "a good idea."

The two boy's looked at each other and Aang shrugged. Zuko took that as permission, and crouched in the opposite corner next to the fire. Despite this going slightly better than the last time he tried to join the group, he figured the half-delirium state of Sokka and Katara was probably the only thing keeping them from attacking him on sight. He couldn't help the worry that tugged his heart at the sight of his friends so weak. As the water began to heat itself over the fire, he couldn't help but glance out towards the ruin covered valley for any sign of danger. 

"I'll help you keep watch." Aang's voice beside him tore him out of his thoughts. "I slept through most of today if you wanted to rest. You...are coming with us, right?" 

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, uh, hopefully." He looked over at the siblings, both already passed out from exhaustion. He couldn't help but chuckle at how Sokka still gripped his boomerang. "We'll see how they feel about it in the morning."

Aang brightened. "I hoped so, but I was afraid you might have changed your mind. It seems kinda sudden to us, but I don't really care, I'm just really happy."

"There's no way I'm going to change my mind." Zuko said, staring into the fire. He remembered how the much the comet affected his inner fire, like pure power running through his veins, and he attempted to brush off the rising panic. "You know about the comet, right?"

Aang's face instantly saddened, as he brought his knees to his chest. "Yeah...Roku told me about it. It's the same one that Fire Lord Sozin used to wipe out my people." 

Zuko put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "That's why I'm here. We're going to make sure that won't happen again." He took a heavy breath, trying not to imagine what could've happened to Aang for the spirits to send him back to this time.

What his father could have done to him.

"I promise." Zuko said shakily.

Aang seemed to exhale in relief, placing a hand over Zuko's as he squeezed tighter. "Thanks, Zuko."

He nodded in affirmation, then went back to staring into the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason Sokka doesn’t sleep with a weapon when he’s snuggling Suki is because Suki _is_ the weapon lol. Just throwing that out there :)


	4. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko attempts to prove himself.

"Sokka, I don't think you should be doing that." Aang's voice whispered from across the room.

"What? How else are we going to wake him up?"

Zuko woke to the feeling of soft fur and annoying whispering. His brow furrowed at the weight in his limbs and the idea of getting up, despite the feeling in his gut that announced the sun was about to peak over the horizon. His clock was all thrown off, though something in him told him it wasn't all because of the Blue Spirit escapade. They'd hardly had enough rest before the day of the comet, the impending sense of doom doing nothing for his nightmares, and it seemed as if his spirit itself had dragged that exhaustion back through time itself. He refused to open his eyes, if only to pretend there was nothing else in the universe but the warmth of Appa's fur.

So much for rising with the sun.

"Sokka!" Katara whisper yelled. "I'd prefer it if my brother didn't get himself roasted by an angry fire bender first thing in the morning!"

Zuko let out a grunt, rolling over and finally opening his eyes to see Sokka frozen in place with the handle of his club pointed towards him, clearly about to poke him awake. Zuko raised an eyebrow. 

As incredibly smart as Sokka was, he couldn't believe how often the other boy seemed to only have one brain cell.

"Morning Zuko!" Aang waved sheepishly behind him. 

Zuko let out another groan as he sat up and rubbed his face with his hands. He huffed. "Morning."

"Sorry for waking you." Katara said kindly, though a little unsure as she glanced at Aang from the corner of her eye. The monk gave her a not-so-subtle nod of encouragement. "You looked really comfortable on Appa but it's about time we start moving on."

Aang must have talked to her this morning. Zuko was grateful Aang had put so much faith in him already, but seeing Katara just go with it? It was weird. Really weird.

"Um thanks. Sorry about that." Zuko gathered himself and attempted to brush the white bison hairs off of his black garments. Yeah, not a good choice but oh well. He hadn't had any Earth Kingdom greens and couldn't go around in Fire Nation reds, a constant reminder that he was the 'enemy' to the other three.

Sokka switched his club in his hands and pointed it threateningly towards Zuko. "Not so fast. I may or may not have thought you were a hallucination last night...but it doesn't matter!" Sokka shook his head and gave an intimidating glare. "I don't know what you're planning, but we're not letting you go back to your crew with the Avatar or our location!"

Zuko nodded. "I know."

Sokka gawked, then quickly shut his jaw. "Then what are you doing here?"

"He's coming with us!" Aang exclaimed.

Sokka's head swiveled so fast it made Zuko's skull ache in sympathy. "Are you crazy? He's Prince of the Fire Nation! If anything we should be taking him prisoner."

"You can. Take me prisoner that is." Zuko thrust his wrists forward.

"No, we're not taking anyone prisoner here." Aang said, planting his staff firmly on the ground.

"Sokka, trust me, I know how you feel, but wouldn't you prefer that he be traveling with us, where we can keep an eye on him, than chasing after us?" Katara gestured to Zuko.

"What, so he can lure us into complacency, then when we're least expecting us, stab us in our sleep and grab Aang for himself?"

"Well don't give him any ideas!" Katara muttered through her teeth.

"Trust me, if I wanted to do that I would've done that last night. You know, when you were ill and unconscious?" Zuko interrupted. The glares he got from the two water tribe siblings suddenly made him uneasy. _Agni Zuko, can you say anything right?_ "Not that I want to it's just...I'm committing treason here, just by helping you. I've got the rest of my crew trying to distract Zhao, my Uncle is going to try to lead him away from our path but if I'm seen traveling with you by anyone from the Fire Nation and word gets to my father? I won't only be banished anymore, I'll be named a traitor and removed from the line of succession." 

The other three stared at him as they absorbed his words. They seemed a little confused, and he notices Sokka mouth the word 'banished' to himself like a question. Before they could respond however, Zuko closed his eyes and kneeled. He remembered the flash of lightning building up between his father's hands as he reached for his knife in its sheath with determination in place of the shame he felt the last time he did this ritual. He had no difficulty turning down his father's rule once more. If anything the only regret he had right now is that he no longer had the satisfaction of confronting Ozai and denying him to his face.

The rest of the group jumped back at the sight of the knife but before they could retaliate Zuko sliced through the base of his phoenix tail. He heard a gasp as he looked up to see Sokka and Katara's faces, their wide blue eyes darting between each other and the remnants of the tail in his hands. 

"Tui and La." Sokka muttered.

He knew the two of them would understand the significance of what he had just done, more so than Aang. One of the things he learned from Sokka about the Water Tribe was the honor and sense of pride that was associated with the wolf tail, a symbol of belonging just as the Fire Nation had the top knot and phoenix tail. To be forced to cut it, was as if you were cutting off your heritage as well.

Zuko looked up in hope.

"What? What just happened?" Aang asked.

Sokka furrowed his brow and shook his head, and to Zuko's surprise moved forward to offer him a hand. Zuko grasped it and let himself be helped to his feet, but Sokka didn't let go, instead glaring at him eye to eye. 

"I don't trust you." He said succinctly. "Because this could all still be one big trick. But as much as I want to, I can't tell the Avatar what to do, so you'd better be on your best spirits-damned behavior or else. Understand?" 

Zuko recognized the determination on Sokka's face as the same as he had seen on Chief Hakoda back on the Boiling Rock. The same potential for great leadership that Zuko could follow without hesitation. 

"I understand."

Sokka nodded once before releasing Zuko's hand. 

"Great!" Aang said as he bounced a few feet in the air, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room lost most of it's tension. Zuko felt like he could finally breathe. "Alright Appa lets get to it!" 

Appa let out a groan in response, and lumbered to his feet, apparently not liking being woken so early as well. Zuko shifted from one foot to another, before cautiously approaching Katara who was loading some of their gear into the bag by the fire pit.

"Do you want any help with that?" Zuko asked. Katara looked up in surprise. 

"Uh, sure. Thanks." She said with a polite smile as Zuko bent down to pack. As the rest of the group worked, he lost himself in the familiar process, packing and folding things before transferring them up to Appa's saddle, where Katara had climbed into. 

After he handed her the finished bag and moved to grab his own pack, he turned to see her staring curiously at the contents in her hands.

"Wh...what's wrong?" He asked.

Katara's gaze snapped up to him and she blinked. "Oh, nothing, it's just...this is exactly how I usually pack this bag." 

Zuko froze. _Agni damn it. He gets complacent for one second._ "Um...oh? I uh...lucky guess, I guess." He watches carefully, half afraid she'll launch a water whip his way before she just furrows her brows and shakes it off, packing the bag with the rest of the stuff. 

"You might actually be useful around here." Katara says, as he hefts his own things on his shoulder and clambers up Appa's side. After the previous misstep, he purposely struggles a little more than he normally would, given that this _should_ be his first time on an Air Bison, and by the time he's made it into the saddle Sokka and Katara apparently decided it would be funnier to watch him struggle than give him a helping hand. That's to be expected though, and it's just petty enough that Zuko has to hide the way his mouth curls up on the edge. 

"Hey everybody, are we ready?" Aang asks from the head of the saddle as Momo climbs onto his shoulder.

"Yes!" Katara answers as Sokka gives a thumbs up. They all look to Zuko and he gives a nod, holding a little tighter to his own pack and the saddle.

"Alright. Yip yip!"

The bison lurches, and they're flying off out of the valley. Zuko feels relief that he's made it this far, and anxious for what's to come. He knows what Zhao plans to do, but he'd been so wrapped up in catching Aang and fighting Zhao during the Siege of the North that he knows very little about what really happened, not to mention what needs to happen. He's going in blind.

"If you fall off we're not going to catch you." Sokka says.

"Sokka!" A scandalized Aang calls from behind. "No threatening my future fire bending teacher."

Sokka's eyes go wide as he turns to Aang. "I'm sorry, WHAT?"

"Oh, did I not mention that?"

"NO!"

Aang just shrugs, and grins.


	5. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko may have forgotten something.

The next few hours of flight were awkward to say the least. The trip was fairly silent, and Zuko kept to himself despite the others throwing him the occasional curious glance. He figured as long as nobody was yelling things were good and if he tried to open his mouth he'd probably just make things a whole lot worse. Aang spoke up a few times, trying to liven up the conversation a little by pointing out a funny shaped cloud or mentioning the weather, but all he got in response was an unenthusiastic grunt from Sokka or a shrug of Katara's shoulders. It seemed neither of them were too fond of Aang at the moment for essentially throwing this new burden at them.

Zuko could handle his own hurt at watching his friends be so closed off, despite the logical part of him knowing that they technically weren't the same people anymore, but watching them give Aang the cold shoulder? The kid may be too trusting of his enemies but in truth, all he had really wanted from Zuko was a new friend. He couldn't leave him hanging.

"So, um, where are we headed?"

Aang opened his mouth to respond but Sokka beat him to the punch. "Why do you wanna know?" He snapped.

Zuko's brow furrowed. "I already know you're headed to the North Pole, I was just curious where we might be stopping next. We are sitting on the same bison after all."

"What? How'd you know that? Aang!" Sokka turned to glare at the monk.

"I didn't tell him!" Aang raised a hand in surrender.

"I followed you all the way from the South Pole, you really don't think I can read a map?" 

"I don't know, I figured you had servants to do that for you or something!" Sokka retorted, when Katara rolled her eyes and set a hand on his shoulder. He grumbled to himself then sat back in the saddle. 

"My crew aren't servants." Zuko said. As much as he had learned to love Sokka, he had forgotten how grating he could be when he wanted to. He crossed his arms and turned away, looking off into the distance. "They're good hardworking people. I wouldn't have been able to survive the last three years without them." 

He never even knew if any survived the Siege of the North. Zhao had sentenced them to their doom for his selfish play for glory. Another thing he needed to make sure of was the chance for their survival, one of the first things on his mind when he had come to his senses aboard his ship the morning he came back. 

Zuko had so much to fix, how could he possibly be enough? He could barely save himself how was he supposed to save everyone else? The spirits had to have chosen the weakest link out of all of them, but why?

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Zuko?" Sokka waved a hand in front of him.

Zuko smacked his hand out of the way. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Uh huh, were you doing some of your 'spiritual searching' you were talking about earlier?" Katara raised her brow with a skeptic look on her face.

"Uh, yeah." Zuko scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his hand coming upon the base of his phoenix tail he had cut. Wanting desperately to change the subject, he looked over at Aang. 

"Aang? Do you happen to have a razor I can borrow?"

Aang looked over his shoulder and brightened. "Oh yeah! It's in the pack on the left."

"Thanks."

"I was wondering how long you were going to rock that look." Sokka mumbled, earning a snort and a giggle from the other two. 

"Haha, very funny." 

The rest of the ride Zuko used to fix his hair, cursing the high altitude chill and throwing the hood of his cloak over his head. As much as the look suited the young air bender, Zuko couldn't wait for his hair to start to growing in.

* * *

After couple days of traveling, there was still an awkward tension within the group, one that Aang seemed to either ignore, or just be completely unaware of. Flights on Appa were filed with nothing but stilted conversation and the sound of the wind, and nights were filled with making camp and sleeping. 

His dreams were empty, the turmoil in his gut plaguing him during the day instead, the weight of the world and the vague sense of disbelief that _yes this was real, maybe he's dead, no he can't be, then what about the others..._

Uncle's tea helped.

If he had any nightmares, they didn't say anything.

He still had no idea where they were going, but the water tribe siblings hesitance to talk to him was understandable. Zuko had learned that when it comes to friendships, action was much more valuable than words, and nothing was going to get better until he was able to prove himself to them.

Just like last time.

Hopefully this time wouldn't include being blown off a cliff side.

That would be nice.

They had stopped for one morning to rest by a small lake, so hopefully Katara and Aang could get some basic water bending studies done while Sokka attempted what looked like...fishing? He was sure that stabbing the water with a knife wasn't how you do it, but hey, he never had any luck with that either.

While he wordlessly helped Katara get camp set up, he noticed Aang sitting off by himself, weaving something in his hands. Zuko walked over. Aang wasn't usually bothered by his inquiries.

"What are you making?"

Aang looked up at him, then avoided his eyes. "Oh, just a little something for Katara." Zuko tried to hide his chuckle for Aang's sake when the kid's face reddened. "You know, cause she lost her necklace."

Zuko froze, looking over at Katara to see the empty space at her neck. "Flaming Hog-Monkeys!" He groaned and slapped his forehead so hard it was sure to leave a mark. 

"Whoa whoa watch the language sailor we've got innocent air bender ears over there!" Sokka exclaimed from the water. 

"What is it?" Katara asked. 

Zuko buried his face in his hands before taking a deep breath and shrugging his shoulders sheepishly. "I may have...forgotten your necklace on my ship."

"Whaaat!" Katara shouted and Zuko winced. "You lost my mother's necklace!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't lose it I promise! I know exactly where it is, I just...ugh." Zuko groaned, throwing himself back into the sand. "I was going to bring it with me but I only had a limited amount of time..."

"Hey, I'm sure we'll get it eventually." Aang said. 

"Are you kidding? Who knows what will happen to it until then?" Katara glared daggers at Zuko, when suddenly her eyes started to shine and she turned away, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I'll make sure it gets back to you, I swear on my honor." Zuko stood up and bowed his head.

"You'd better." She muttered, eying him over her shoulder. 

"But hey!" Aang intervened, lifting himself on a cloud of air. "In the meantime, maybe you could use this!"

Katara's demeanor immediately shifted as she saw the handmade necklace in his hand. "Aww! You made this for me?"

"That's where the fishing line went!" Sokka shouted from the lake as he was subsequently tackled by a stray fish.

"You used the fishing line, to make a betrothal necklace?" Zuko said.

"That's so nice! Thank you-" Suddenly Katara's brow furrowed as she turned to Zuko, Aang casting him a confused look. "Wait what did you say it was?"

"A betrothal necklace?" Zuko supplied. "That's...what your mother's necklace is, it's what the Water Tribes do, isn't it?" He looked to Sokka, who shrugged and went back to his business. 

Aang went as red as a tomato.

"How would you know that?" Katara asked.

_Because you told me._ "I'm a prince, I should know about other cultures if I want to be a good leader shouldn't I?" _Not that I was taught anything like that._ "My Uncle told me some things about the Water Tribes."

Instead of fighting him however, Katara slumped, bringing a hand to her empty neck. "I...I didn't know. It was my mother's and my gran-gran's before her, I...guess that makes sense. Our tribe is so small..."

"The last wedding was Yuka and Sesi, what...seven years ago?" Sokka trudged up the sand, sopping wet but with no fish to be. "It was a while ago so I'm not sure, but maybe they use something different nowadays. I don't even know where I'd find that kind of stone in the South Pole."

Aang scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't know about a betrothal necklace...not that I wouldn't...you know...uh..." Aang's face reddened even more as he stuttered and stopped. "But I did work really hard on it!"

"Thank you Aang." Katara smiled brightly and fastened it on. Though she seemed completely oblivious to the schoolboy crush going on, and that was saying something because Zuko was terrible at reading these kinds of things. Toph was great at it though, though he supposed sensing people's heartbeats helped.

Agni, he wished Toph were here. He would be lying if he hadn't thought about taking the reins steering Appa straight to Gaoling, but something in his gut told him it wasn't time. Besides, he doubted the little metal bender would find the iceberg that is the North Pole all that comfortable and accessible. It had been bad enough with one good eye. Ice walls and floors tended to blend into each other.

She'd be able to knock some sense into Sokka though.

Not for the first time, he wondered if she had been okay on the day of the comet. Suki, Sokka, Toph, they had all gone to take down the air fleet. 

Toph hated flying.

Before he could spiral any deeper, Zuko was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by Aang shouting about a platypus bear attack. His heart dropped as he grabbed his swords and followed the rest of the group into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we'll have some action soon! Will Zuko get some questions answered? He does know what happened last time the Avatar fought a volcano.


	6. Hypotheticals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns just a little more about Zuko.

"See, this is what happens when people mess with all that loony spiritual mumbo jumbo, you get morons like that guy." Sokka trudged along beside Zuko as they followed Katara and Aang to the nearby village. Zuko was subtly drying himself off with his bending while Sokka was still grumpy and sopping wet.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka, you've literally been to the spirit world." 

"Wait, you've been to the spirit world?" Zuko's eyes widened. Sokka straightened his shoulders with a pompous smirk. 

"Yeah. No big deal." 

"What was it like?"

"Honestly, very underwhelming. Kinda disorienting, lots of bamboo." Sokka lifted a finger with a frown. "No bathrooms though."

"Huh." Zuko said. "My Uncle's been to the spirit world. He's never really talked about it though."

Aang's face lit up. "Really? That's incredible! The monks always said it took someone with incredible spiritual discipline to even come close to communing with the spirits."

"Or dumb enough to get kidnapped by a spirit monster." Katara muttered.

"Hey, I resent that!" Sokka responded. 

"Has your Uncle been helping you with your spiritual searching?" Aang asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Kind of?"

"Wait, your Uncle's that old guy that travels with you right?" Zuko nodded and Sokka's brows furrowed deeper. "So, if you're the Fire Lord's son, that makes him-"

"The Fire Lord's brother. Yes."

"As in-"

"The Dragon of the West? Isn't that the Fire Lord's older brother or something?" Katara said.

Sokka stopped in his tracks. "That old fat guy!?"

"Hey! He's tougher than he looks. And he's a good man." Zuko defended, marching ahead of him.

"Sure, by Fire Nation standards maybe." Sokka muttered.

Zuko turned around and balled his fists as a burst of fire released from his nostrils. "You don't know what you're talking about." He grit his teeth, fighting to keep his temper in check.

"Whoa whoa, how bout we change the subject okay?" Aang said in his typical peacekeeping fashion, before grinning at Zuko. "You just breathed fire, can you teach me how to do that?"

"No. Next subject." Zuko crossed his arms

"Aww okay." Aang's saddened then brightened within the span of two seconds. "So Zuko, what do you think about the fortune teller the umbrella guy told us about?"

Zuko grimaced. "I'm not sure."

"Oh come on, you don't believe someone can actually tell the future do you?" Sokka said.

Zuko couldn't help but feel all eyes in the group boring into him.

"Uh...I definitely think it's possible...BUT," he exclaimed when Sokka squawked in disagreement, "I think it's a really rare thing. It's most likely they could just be hustling the villagers."

"Well I think it's good to have some faith once in a while." Katara said brightly as she strode forward. "This Aunt Wu seems to have been right with her predictions so far."

"Yeah, I guess." Zuko muttered. He wasn't sure which option he was hoping for. Was this someone who was gifted visions like Uncle said? Or even stranger, was this someone like him? Maybe he could get some answers, anything at all that could lead him to exactly why he is here. Or worse, would they know what he is when they saw him and reveal him? Or would they just be an worthless con artist?

Would the village even welcome him?

"Guy's." Zuko spoke up. "I think it's best if we don't mention the whole, you know, 'Fire Nation' thing. I've had some...bad experiences and I don't want Aang to have to deal with them."

"Sure, that's probably for the best." Sokka said rather seriously. "Should you have like a code name or something?"

"Li." Zuko blurted. "Call me Li, it's a pretty common name."

Katara snorted. It wasn't that bad was it? He hadn't had any issues the entirety of his trek through the Earth kingdom. "Sure thing," she held back giggles. "...Li."

"It's a perfectly respectable name!"

* * *

Zuko's knee bounced as he waited patiently for Aang to get his fortune done, Sokka and Momo both munching on the complimentary puffs beside him.

"What's up with you?"

Zuko froze, side eying Sokka, grateful he was seated with his scar on the opposite side. "Nothing."

"Don't tell me you're nervous about whatever she's gonna tell you in there?"

Zuko shrugged. "It doesn't really matter anyways. Like you said, it's just a gimmick right?"

"Something tells me you don't think so." Sokka examined him. "What, you nervous she's gonna out your evil plan?"

Zuko stared at the floor, scratching the dark scruff that had started to appear on his head. "No. It's just...after everything I've been through, it feels like there's only so many ways someone like me, a banished traitor, can end up, and aside from Aang defeating the Fire Lord and saving the world? It's either losing everyone I ever loved or ending up dead." He brought his knees to his chest. "I'm just a little unsure what exactly she's going to say."

"Uh, wow, okay. A little dark there buddy."

"Sorry." 

"No, no, it's okay. I kind of get what you're saying." Sokka sat back against the cushion. "Part of the reason we've let you stay so far is because, well, betraying your own nation to follow a twelve year old around the world? It takes some guts. And if you're really telling the truth, that's someone we'd want on this team."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Really?"

Sokka nodded, then suddenly his finger was in Zuko's face. "But until then I'm still watching you!"

Zuko huffed then rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I wouldn't expect any less." 

They sat silently for a few moments, Zuko's gaze drawn to the unique decor of the waiting room, until he realized Sokka was still looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"What?" He grunted.

"So, you mentioned, you know, a few times, about a _banishment_? And we know it was before you joined us, so we were wondering what that was about but didn't really know how to ask..." He noticed Sokka's gaze flicker to his scar for barely a moment, enough to tell Zuko that wasn't the only question the rest of the group wanted to ask. 

He felt a little sick in his gut at the prospect, he'd never told the story of his scar to anyone else before. In the beginning, the only people that mattered were people who had been _in attendance_ , the day it happened, so it hadn't been necessary. Anyone else who wondered, well, it wasn't any of their business, despite the inevitable rumors that were spread throughout the nobility and apparently other nations.

However, the rest of the team, that was a different story. Maybe it was the fact that they were so used to seeing his face, or that it was something that had become so intertwined with his identity that it was just a part of him to them, but...no one had ever asked. Granted, it was most likely they were just afraid to ask, or assumed it was a training accident. Even if they did, considering the upcoming comet they really didn't have time.

Zuko had pondered telling Aang. The kid was having such a hard time convincing himself to do what needed to be done that it could have given him that little extra push. That little extra sin piled atop his father's mountain of many, that could have tipped the scale.

But Zuko failed.

He hadn't wanted to make it about him. He hadn't wanted to make the redemption of the world dependent on a personal vendetta. He knows how Aang would have reacted. Even if it wasn't till the very end, his friends had managed to show him what it was like for people to actually care about you. 

They ended up not having time. Aang was far away by the time he realized he should have done something. 

"I was banished. Three years ago. I...don't really want to talk about it yet."

"Okay, sure. That's cool, that's cool." Sokka twiddled his thumbs, clearly itching to know despite his effort to be respectful. "But I mean, what would someone do to get banished, say, hypothetically?" Sokka's voice cracked at the end and Zuko couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

"By someone as evil as the Fire Lord?" He snorted. "Valuing human life. What else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might feel a bit slow, but honestly, if you were thrown back in time, wouldn't you have a lot of internal dialogue too? Don't blame Zuko, blame the author who lets the characters run wild. :)


	7. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Wu makes a prediction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1 am. It was pretty rough but I got through it. Sure hope it makes at least a little sense :)

“You.” Zuko winced as the fortune teller pointed to him. “Best one for last.”

A cold feeling arose in Zuko’s chest, a wariness he wasn’t anticipating coming over him as he stood to his feet, the other’s eyes trained on him curiously. He nodded politely to the woman and followed her.

He kept silent the entire time, as she led him into the room and gestured for him to sit across from her on one of the cushions. He wouldn’t let her have any clues coming from his mouth, con artists thrived on the subconscious tells in what you say as well as in body language. Zuko was careful to keep his neutral as he waited for her to begin.

Aunt Wu seemed amused by his attempt at stubbornness, but instead of pushing him to speak she simply began to pour the tea from the pot that had been already prepared into a cup before him. Reading tea leaves was a common fortune telling technique, if not a complete gimmick. He knew of it from the days on his ship when he was so bored he had surrendered to scrounging through his Uncle’s chest of scrolls to find something to read. The scroll on the subject was one his Uncle owned more for novelty than anything of substance, probably to add to his list of seemingly useless skills that he used for charming and disarming in important social situations.

Once she finished pouring, Aunt Wu gestured to the cup with a smile. Zuko nodded, taking the cup and tasting it. He held back a grimace and proceeded to knock it back, setting it on the table between them with a clink. The woman laughed.

“Yes, I’m afraid I sacrifice flavor for accuracy in this specific ritual.” She tilted her head as she proceeded to examine him rather than the cup before her. “You know, you can read a thousand tales just in your face alone.”

“Are you going to read the leaves or not.”

“Oh hush. Quite a stubborn one aren’t you? Though I suppose that’s what’s gotten you through most of your struggles hasn’t it?” She didn’t wait for an answer, simply leaned forward to take the cup.

Zuko let out a slow breath as the woman examined the cup, her eyes glancing up every now an again. 

“Now, what is your name?”

“Aren’t you supposed to know that sort of thing?”

“Now now, I’m just trying to be courteous, but I don’t know everything. I only see what the spirits show me. But I suppose you are privy to your secrets if you must be. It’s an important thing for someone in your position.”

“And what exactly does that mean?”

Aunt Wu shrugged, looking back into the cup cradled carefully in her hands. “It can mean whatever you wish. But I must ask that you answer one question. Is it your past or your future that you are wanting to hear?”

Zuko shrugged in return. “Pick one.”

“Because from what I see they are one and the same.”

Zuko’s eyes widened. 

Aunt Wu chuckled, but she looked at him a little strange like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. “I see a lot of pain in your future, a struggle between darkness and light, but I know it’s something you’ve already experienced.” She leaned forward. “You’ve been through the end of this war haven’t you?”

Zuko’s heart beat faster. “Do you know what happened to me? Why...it’s happened to me?” He felt breathless. “What happened to the rest of them?”

Aunt Wu’s face saddened, and it made Zuko’s stomach sink before he realized it looked more like guilt. “I’m afraid I don’t have the answer to your questions. I am as curious as you as to how you came to be in this time. I knew yours would be an intriguing fortune the moment you walked through that door, just like your friend the Avatar, but I did not know why. What I can tell you, is that besides the future I see you have already lived, another future runs parallel to it. I see a branch broken off and split, but instead of dying it grows and curves with the other one until they meet at the end. ”

Zuko’s brow furrowed. “What does that mean?” He drags his hands over his scalp. Why can’t old people ever say anything blunt? “One moment, I was fighting my deranged sister in an Agni Kai and the next I was waking up in the woods in a situation that already happened? How is a tree branch supposed to help me?” 

“It means,” Aunt Wu gave him a stubborn look that translated to ‘let me finish.’ “Destiny cannot be changed. You may have a different path to get there, but there are certain things in life that are out of your control.”

Zuko growled and stood up. “No, it can’t be. You’re telling me that no matter how hard I try, I’m going to end up in the exact same place as last time? That no matter what I do, my friends, my family is going to be destroyed along with the rest of the world?”

“Ssssh, sit down child, you misunderstand me.” Aunt Wu soothed. “Just like you do not know how it ended the last time, you do not know how it will end this time. I don’t know why you were sent back, but what I do know, is that if you face your destiny head on without fear, you will be ready for it.” 

Zuko didn’t sit down, but he took a deep breath as he registered the older woman’s words. He hated not knowing what happened during the comet, but as much as his thoughts had weighed on him over the past few days, it was the only thing giving him hope.

He didn’t know what happened.

But he knows his friends are strong.

He knows Aang is trustworthy. 

_You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength._

He knows hope is the only option.

Zuko took a deep breath and bowed to Aunt Wu. “I apologize for my outburst.”

Aunt Wu stood and bowed in return. “There is no need. You are a child who has experienced much, some of which no child should have. But despite that I can see you have a good heart and that is what matters.” She helped lead him toward the door, and part of Zuko was relieved that the session was over. 

“Thank you.” He said. “I think I understand what you meant.”

“Good.” She patted him on the shoulder. “And don’t be afraid to trust in your friends too. They’ll come around just like they did before.”

Zuko felt relief bloom in his chest as Aunt Wu gave him a wink and slid the door shut behind him. 

“Oh please, don’t tell me she got you too?” He turned to see Sokka just where he’d left him, the only one to wait for him.

Zuko turned to the other boy with a crooked smile and shook his head. “Nope. Like you said. Just a bunch of mumbo jumbo.”

“I knew it.”


	8. Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat updates 2 days in a row? I’m just glad I’m getting somewhere. Btw none of this is beta’d, we die with honor. Enjoy :)

Zuko leaned against the stone wall and watched the villagers go about their day. It was a nice little town, pleasant architecture and surrounded by the dark green scenery of the forest and the presence of the dormant volcano Mt. Makapu in the background. The sight was familiar and comforting, having lived amongst the presence of volcanos for most of his life. Something about their power and the richness of their resources, made them one of the few forces of nature the Fire Nation still respected. 

The words Aunt Wu had given him swirled around in his head. He felt overwhelmed and a little nauseous, knowing that both he and Aang would once again be faced with the same destiny, but a part of him felt secure. For the first time since he had been sent back in time, he had a confirmation that he was moving in the right direction. 

He couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t been afraid of somehow messing up one little thing and throwing the entire universe off course somehow like a trail of toppled game tiles, though it was a relief to know his presence wasn’t that powerful in the first place. So far, Zuko had managed to avoid the subject of fire bending with Aang the past few days, despite the other boy’s many attempts at slipping in ‘subtle’ persuasive suggestions, but maybe it would be okay to go over a few basics. Uncle did always emphasize how important the basics were for a strong fire bending foundation.

Zuko was disappointed that Aunt Wu hadn’t had more information to give him, but in his experience, the universe was never akin to showing him things the easy way. So, he accepted that for now, he would have to take one moment at a time. It was the only way he wasn’t going to go crazy.

Despite the fact that the little village was a relatively well off and peaceful place, Zuko tried to keep a low profile. As much as one could when one of your companions insists on debating with each and every villager in an attempt to prove Aunt Wu wrong. 

“Sokka, they’re not worth it.” He said as the other boy recovered from a painful encounter with a man with red shoes. 

“But...” Sokka groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I can’t wait to get out of this nut job village. But noooo, my crazy sister has to know how many great-grand babies she’s going to have. And that’s after she found out about the grandchildren!” He rolled his eyes.

“Where is she anyway?” Zuko asked.

“Probably harassing the poor old lady.” Sokka rubbed a hand over his face and set his elbow on Zuko’s shoulder. Zuko tried to remain nonchalant. Sokka was naturally a touchy feely guy and could do this sort of thing with a stranger, but to Zuko the gesture felt like a badge of honor. “Oh Aang, there you are.”

“Hey Sokka.” The monk seemed a bit distraught.

“Can you watch _Li_ for me?” He gestured to Zuko with his thumb. “I have to go rescue Aunt Wu from my sister.” 

“Uhh, sure?” Aang looked between them and shrugged.

“Thanks.” Sokka patted him on the back and walked away.

“What does he think I need a babysitter?” Zuko said.

“I think it’s just a precaution.” Aang supplied. “I’m sure they’ll come around eventually.” 

“So, uh, what have you been doing?” Zuko asked. He hadn’t seen the kid since his own reading. 

“Oh, nothing much.” Aang averted his eyes in a way that meant it very much was ‘something.’ “Um, Zu- uh Li, can I ask you a question?”

“Depends on the question.”

“You know things about girls...right?”

Zuko’s face heated. “Um, yeeeesss? What exactly are you wanting to know?” _Please, please tell me this kid is not about to ask how babies are made._

“Well, I kind of like someone-and I don’t really know how to talk to her about it, and I figured, you and Sokka are the only ones I can ask and well...”

“Yeah, considering Sokka is Katara’s brother I don’t think he should be your first choice for advice.”

“Exactly-“ Aang gasped. “Wait, how’d you know it was Katara?” His shoulders slumped. “Am I really that obvious?”

Zuko sighed. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t think Katara’s noticed yet, and as for Sokka I can’t really say but...you’re a good kid, not to mention the Avatar...other than the fact that you’re still, you know, twelve, I don’t think he’d really have a problem with it.”

“Hey! I’m technically a hundred and twelve...” He counted on his fingers. “And a half!”

“Sure.” Zuko patted him on the shoulder. “But either way I don’t think you should worry about it. I don’t have _that_ much experience with girls or boys, but the one relationship that almost worked out was the one I where I didn’t have to try to be someone else around her. I was angry and conflicted at the time, but I was still me. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, be yourself, and if something’s meant to happen, then it will.”

Aang looked up at him with wide shining eyes. “Really? Thanks!”  
The boy bounced a few feet in the air and floated back down. “I’m going to go tell her how I feel!” Then he dashed off.

“Wait! That’s not what I...uugh.” Zuko pulled a hand over his face. “This isn’t going to be good.”

* * *

By the time he found the others, the entire village was gathered for some sort of group fortune telling that ended up being a cloud reading. He found the others within the crowd and stood beside them, though he wasn’t exactly listening. He did however, perk up at the fortune teller’s final prediction.

“Wait, what?” Zuko said as Sokka sidled up next to him. 

“Yeah! The platypus bear guy just told me they used to go up and actually check it, but since Aunt Wu’s arrived they don’t anymore. How moronic can these people get?”

“You can’t be serious.” Zuko said. He looked back to the edge of the village where the edge of the valley met the border of the village. “They don’t even have any trenches. What did they expect if it does erupt? Just run away and hope they’re fast enough? The structures would be destroyed. And what about the poisonous gases?”

Zuko realized he was rambling, but Sokka seemed to be hanging on every word. 

“You know a lot about volcanos.”

Zuko nodded. “The islands of the fire nation were formed by volcanos. The entire capital city is built on one. It’s dormant though.”

“Wow, that’s...actually really cool.” Sokka looked thoughtful. “Do you think there’s any evidence Mt. Makapu could erupt?”

Zuko shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. There’s no signs from here, but...” Aunt Wu had been accurate with her prediction for him, was it possible she as wrong about this? What did that mean for him? “I might be a little paranoid but I think it’s best we know for sure.” 

Something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. Perhaps it was just memories of the story of Roku’s demise, but he had a feeling it was more than that. 

Maybe he was just desperate to prove to Sokka he was trustworthy.

“Aang!” Sokka yelled to the other boy across the courtyard. “We’re going to hike up the volcano! Come make sure this guy doesn’t push me into the lava or something!”

“Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I do read each and every comment (multiple times) even if I don’t reply :) I’m absolutely loving hearing all your thoughts and theories!


	9. Eruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaat? Another update? Who are you and what did you do to the author?
> 
> Jk, my motivation is just really spastic. Finally an end to this episode, yes! Hope you like it.

"We have to warn them."

Convincing the villagers of the impending eruption was one of the most infuriating things Zuko had ever experienced. Multiple times he had to keep flames from flaring from his nostrils as the villagers continued to ignore and dismiss the threats. The complacency of these people was unbelievable.

The trick with the clouds that Aang and Katara managed to perform was brilliant, but it only earned them a sliver of time before the volcano itself began to make itself known. 

"A trench!" Zuko yelled as he met up with the two who had landed on Appa. "We have to make a trench or else the town will be destroyed, it's their only chance."

Aang nodded then stood tall on Appa to address the frightened crowd, who, now faced with undeniable danger, were finally starting to cooperate.

"Earth benders! Are there any earth benders here?" 

"I'm an earth bender!"

"I'm not!"

As they passed out shovels and directed the villagers, Zuko approached Aang.

"You wouldn't happen to know any earth bending yet? Anything at all?"

Aang frowned and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"But-!" 

"No." Zuko said. "It's not." He tried to give a supporting smile. "You're doing the best you can. Come on, let's help the others."

Aang's mouth turned up in a small smile before following after. It took a lot of work, the smoke from the volcano increasing every minute, but with the help of the earth benders, they were able to make a trench that may just be enough to stop the potential lava flow.

Just barely. 

Suddenly the ground shook beneath them, signaling the end of the little time they had. They rushed to get the villagers to safety, while they stood beside Appa, readied with children and elderly to flee if they needed to.

"You wouldn't happen to be able to bend lava, would you?" Sokka's voice was frantic beside him.

Zuko shook his head sadly. "No, I don't even think an earth bender could do it. I've only ever heard of the Avatar having close to enough power, but Aang can't earth bend yet."

Sokka cursed. "So if that thing overflows, we're screwed."

Zuko forced his eyes shut and tried to think, while the rest watched as the red hot lava oozed toward the trenches. He thought about trying to redirect the heat, but with a moving flow that was impossible, and it wouldn't be enough. They were out of options.

But when the trench began to fill, a chill ran through Zuko as Aang stepped forward with a determined look. _No, he couldn't be._

"Aang no!" Zuko shouted as he grabbed the Avatar by the wrist. "You can't defend against a volcano it's too much! You have to get out of here."

"Zuko, these people are going to lose their home. I have to try." Aang tugged his wrist away. Zuko lunged forward once again but was stopped by an arm grabbing his shoulder.

"No, you don't understand!" He yelled as he struggled out of Sokka's grip. "The last time the Avatar-"

Then Aang looked back, and Zuko's gaze was met with glowing eyes and a voice overlayed by another. "I know." It said, mouth tilted up in a knowing smile. Then just as quickly as it appeared, it faded, leaving Aang's own familiar grey eyes. "Just trust me."

Something in Zuko shifted, stunned into silence as he watched Aang step forward and ready himself. What followed was one of the most controlled and powerful performances of air bending Zuko had ever seen. Not for the first time, Zuko considered himself honored to be in the presence of something so awe inspiring. 

The arched wall of solid volcanic rock now stood protectively over the village, not only a symbol of the Avatar's strength but protection for the future. 

Zuko heard Sokka and Katara speaking behind him, but he was only focused on the figure striding towards him.

Zuko bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hold you back, I-"

Aang held up a hand and Zuko paused. "It's okay. You were just trying to protect me."

Katara stepped up beside him. "We all worry about Aang sometimes. But he's the Avatar. Sometimes you just have to trust him and let him do his thing."

Zuko nodded. "I know, and I do. Trust you that is." Zuko straightened and took a deep breath, holding back how much more he wanted to say. _You're my family and I want to protect you despite the fact that I was technically trying to kill you a week ago._ "But um, that was some pretty great air bending back there."

Aang straightened his shoulders, cocking his hip while feigning a bored look on his face. "Oh that? That was nothing."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sure, what ever you say."

Laughter came along with the relief that the village was safe, and for the first time in a long time, Zuko felt safe enough to laugh along.

* * *

Iroh stood from where he had set up his table on deck, and was studying the most recent tile layout he had received from his Pai Sho club. While their ship was still forbidden from leaving the harbour, it was also the best place to keep lookout for a certain stubborn Admiral.

"Admiral Zhao. This is the third time this week you paid the Wani a visit. To what do we owe this pleasure once again?"

"Maybe you can tell me General. How is our young prince faring with his illness?"

"I'm afraid he's still bedridden. An ocean storm is not something very pleasant to be caught up in."

"I see. You wouldn't mind if I pay him a little visit then? See how he's faring?"

"Such concern for my nephew Admiral. If I didn't know any better I would think it a little...strange you are so worried about him."

Zhao's brow furrowed. "Just what are you insinuating General?"

Iroh waved him off. "Oh nothing Admiral. But I'm afraid Prince Zuko needs no disturbances. He is not the restful sort you see, and I am perfectly capable of caring for him myself. Unless you wish to catch the illness yourself, though I believe that would be an unnecessary hindrance to your quest for the Avatar."

"Yes, I suppose it would." Zhao's face turned sour, and Iroh could see his eyes flickering towards the entrance to below deck. 

"Well then, I think it's best you return to your own business for now. After all, there is only so much to do when one is stuck here for so long." He gently ushered Zhao toward the exit.

"Very well." Zhao uttered with distaste, before suddenly turning back to Iroh. "Please tell our dear Prince that I wish him the best of health hmm? Perhaps by next time we meet he will have made a speedy recovery."

With that, Zhao stepped off deck, but as much as Iroh willed the Admiral's armor to spontaneously combust, it sadly did not. He took a deep breath then sat back at his Pai Sho table. 

If his nephew's estimations were correct they had only so much time until they needed to meet up again, until Zhao would grow tired of being turned away. He only wondered what sort of adventures he was joining alongside the Avatar, and as much as he worried for his nephew, he was ecstatic. Some friends his age would do Zuko so much good.

"Hurry back nephew." He whispered. For despite the light that had returned to his nephews eyes, Iroh couldn't help but feel there would be darkness up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody find Roku? :)
> 
> One of the few things I LOVE about Legend of Korra is the incorporation of mixed race characters (in the context of the ATLA Universe) and how it relates to bending. Lava bending seemed to be a mixed Earth/Fire trait (cough cough, Bolin) and it makes sense because yes lava is just molten earth, but in order to _create_ lava the bender had to actually generate the heat themselves. Hence why it was really only an Avatar thing, and we really only see Roku manipulating the earth and heat separately, blocking the flow and cooling it down, because it wasn't really a technique that was well known. Yes I have thought about this a lot.
> 
> Thanks for listening to my rant. Lol
> 
> But in other news, 
> 
> Zhao is just creepy.


	10. Dragonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Zuko bond by the camp fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, it's been a minute. Hope you enjoy :)

The moon lit up the waves down below as they sailed through the night sky on Appa, following the coastline of the Mo Ce Sea. Zuko closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of the wind blowing across his cheeks as he rest his arms against the side of the wooden saddle. Part of him wanted to catch a glimpse of the Wani sailing below, despite knowing he wouldn't. Zhao's hold on the Navy's movement through the bay near Pohuai lasted over a week after Zuko had rescued Aang from the stronghold, so if his timing was correct, he still had a few nights before his Uncle could follow their planned course and he could meet up with them again. 

The limited time they had together before Zuko had to meet up with Aang that evening in the ruins was hardly enough time to think anything through. The vague agreement his Uncle and he came up with could barely be called a plan, but it was the most they could hope for within one evening. Not that Zuko was any good at planning ahead anyway. 

Pretending to be ill and absent for so long was undoubtedly suspicious, especially to the crew who had seen him on deck multiple times throughout the years trying to out-stubborn a fever, but Uncle was a very convincing actor when he needed to be. Zuko only hoped Zhao's obsession with recapturing his escapee would keep him from becoming too suspicious of Zuko's absence.

He felt the subtle drop in his stomach that signaled the bison descending, and sat up as Appa landed gently onto the forest floor. Wordlessly, with everyone exhuasted from the Makapu ordeal, they climbed off and set up camp.

As the night dragged on, everyone else snuggled into their cots, Zuko kept watch. There was only so many more hours until sunrise, which didn't feel like enough time to risk waking the others with another nightmare. Just because he hadn't had a bad one in a few days didn't mean he wasn't due for another. 

Besides, he wasn't tired anyway. He could feel the nervous energy in his limbs despite it being the dead of night. Zuko hadn't let himself bend much throughout the past few days traveling, not quite brave enough to do so freely in front of the others when it still signaled 'enemy' in the back of their minds. At least when he'd last joined the group he had a reason to. 

Now, as the breeze rustled through the trees in the night and everyone else is asleep, Zuko watched the camp fire and let himself mold the flames in his palm.

He breathed in and out, letting the warmth of the fire relax his nerves as as he focused on the flame's steady heartbeat. Zuko thought about his Uncle, the sound of Aang's laugh, and even the focused brow of Sokka when he was about to say something either incredibly clever or incredibly stupid. The fire bender let the feelings flow over him and smiled in victory when a lick of violet flame appeared in his palm amongst the red. He let that feeling flourish as he watched a tinge of green and yellow follow.

"Whoa." 

Zuko looked up at Aang's whisper, snuffing out the flame with a flick of his palm on instinct. "What are you doing up?"

Aang ignored him, only rubbing his tired eyes before blinking back at Zuko. "Do that again!" He whispered across the camp.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Zuko furrowed his brow, but Aang just got up and sat next to him by the fire.

"Please?" Aang's eyes were wide and pleading.

Zuko huffed and rolled his eyes, but gave in. He relit the flame in his hands, taking a deep breath as the tendrils of color began to appear, then molded it into the vague shape of a sky bison, moving up and down as if it were flying through the air.

"Whoa!" Aang grinned. "I've never seen those colors before." He watched as Zuko shifted the shape into a butterfly moth. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

Zuko shrugged. "Just by experimenting I guess." 

Once he and Aang had returned from finding the Sun Warriors, the two of them used to sit down in the evenings and try to emulate the various colors they'd seen in the dragon fire. It was Aang's idea to try making shapes, and the more practice they had, the more inventive they had become with their flames. It actually helped Zuko learn how to just be a kid, and even be a friend, despite being unsure about his place on the team.

"The colors come from different emotions. As for the shapes, uh I kind of just fiddle around with it until I get something interesting." The flame reformed again into one of his favorites, the image of a dragon in flight with wings spread wide.

"A dragon! That's so cool. Roku had a dragon you know? I rode on it when I was in the spirit world. Have you ever ridden one?"

Zuko's shoulders sank as the image spluttered out. "No, I haven't."

"But you're part of the royal family right? Don't they have any?"

Zuko turned his head away. "Not anymore." He could feel Aang on the verge of asking another question when he spoke again. "I don't really want to talk about why right now."

Not only did he not want to have to bring up that guilt he couldn't seem to erase, but he didn't want to be reminded of his family at the moment. He didn't want to see the manic look in Azula's eyes as she blasted that last bolt of lightning, her form wild and uncaring. He shook his head in an attempt to erase the image. 

"Oh, uh okay." Aang twiddled his thumbs beside him. "I've always thought it would be cool to have a dragon, but I already have Appa, and he's much cooler."

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle, wondering if the monk said it just to lift his spirits a little. "If you say so."

"He is! What about you, if you had a dragon, what would you name it?"

Zuko mulled over it for a second. He may or may not have entertained the daydream of having his own dragon once or twice throughout his life, like the fire lords of yore, even more so once he actually met one. But he hadn't considered what he would name them. He kinda thought they just, came with names? Do they have their own dragon name, or do the Sun Warriors choose them?

"I dunno, something proud, strong." As much as he wanted to name it Noodle, he doubted the Sun Warriors would approve. "Maybe...Druk?"

"Thunder?" Aang said. "That's a pretty good one. Roku's dragon is named Fang, but Druk sounds way cooler."

"Don't tell him that." Zuko smirked.

Aang chuckled. "I won't, but I think he'll know anyways."

Zuko looked at him curiously for a moment. "How...how much do you talk to your past lives?"

Aang winced. "Not a lot really. I know I have them, but Roku's really been the only one to reach out, and even that is pretty rare. Why?"

"Oh, it's not important."

"No, what is it?"

Zuko pulled a hand down his face, eyes pointed toward the ground. "Does he...what does he think of me?"

"You want to know if he believes you're good, right? Cause I do, and that's basically the same thing."

"That's not...well that's good too, but not exactly what I meant."

Aang tilted his head.

Zuko took a deep breath. He hadn't told Aang this before because he knew _exactly_ how the monk would have taken advantage of it. But now, after the moment in Makapu, it felt like something a lot more relevant.

"Um, Roku...was my great-grandfather."

There was nothing but the sound of cricket-hoppers in the silence between them, until suddenly Aang's jaw dropped.

Zuko hunched over self consciously. "On my mom's side. Not that it matters. I mean, I'm used to feeling like I'm disappointing my ancestors but...I just hope...now that I'm finally on the right path..."

Suddenly Zuko was wrapped once again in the arms of an air bender. He tensed, unsure how to reciprocate when his arms were pinned to his sides. 

Aang mumbled something into his shoulder.

"What did you say?"

Aang leaned back to look up at him with a smile, and in the firelight Zuko could see his eyes were a little wet. 

Now Zuko really didn't know what to do.

Aang took a deep breath. "I said of course he's proud of you. I know I can't exactly speak _for_ him, but I know it. I just know it."

Zuko let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He turned away, embarrassed by the prickling sensation in his eyes. He glanced back at Aang, the corner of his mouth lifting as he nudged his student with his shoulder. 

"Thanks."

"No problem." Aang smiled back, then let out a yawn.

"Okay, you need to get some sleep."

"Nooo, more fire please?" Aang yawned again halfway through his sentence.

"No." Zuko said, only for Aang to slump over on his shoulder. Before Zuko could react, soft snores came from the other boy's nose. He rolled his eyes, but rather than wake him, Zuko lifted Aang carefully, walking across to set the young boy back to his spot on Appa's fur. Once Aang's breathing evened out, Zuko walked back over to his previous place by the campfire.

As he sank to the ground he let out his own yawn. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get a few moments rest before sunrise.


	11. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience! (chapter title reference not intended but I guess it's a homage to you guy's lol) Its been rough trying to figure out what was going to happen next, especially in a way that wasn't necessarily in line with this episode. We're gonna hit some more action in the next few updates, so hope you enjoy!

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with moon peaches on top?"

"Aaargh!" Zuko growled as he placed a hand on Aang's face to keep him an arms distance away and off of his person. He had been trying to gather kindling around the beach in peace but it seemed since last night Aang had become a little more eager in his badgering about learning fire bending. 

"I thought I explained this. There's an order to the elements. I'm not going to jump it just because you feel like it."

Aang stopped scrambling in place, Zuko's hand still on his face, and slumped his shoulders. Zuko let go and Aang suddenly straightened. "That's okay! I'm sure you'll change your mind. I'm a very persuasive person." Aang smirked. "And we've got a lot of traveling ahead of us."

Zuko groaned and pulled a hand down his face. _Breathe. In, Out._

"Come on Aang, let him gather the kindling. I'm not going to start cooking without a fire." Katara huffed from across the campsite. The tall blue water tribe ship they had camped besides bobbed in the ocean besides them. He was a little apprehensive about who exactly they were waiting for and how they'd react to his presence. The waiting was the worst part.

"Yeah Aang, don't delay the food. Keep that up and we're gonna end up with crispy fried air-bender." He tilted his head towards Zuko who glared in response.

"Eh hehe." Aang rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry Zuko."

Zuko let out a breath, and with it, some of his frustration. He was used to Aang's persistence and lack of attention span, just not on such an...exuberant level.

"You're fine." Zuko pat him on the back in a friendly manner and continued his chore. Not before he heard whispers from the two siblings carried across by the wind, his good side and therefore good ear, facing them.

"Can you not see how weird this is?" Katara whispered harshly in Sokka's ear. Zuko pretended to ignore them. They could say whatever they wanted at this point. Zuko had prepared himself for the worst of their retorts.

"I know right? It's freaky, like my brain can't reconcile the guy that invaded Kyoshi Island and...whoever this guy is."

Zuko flinched, but reminded himself. It's okay, he deserves it.

"He's not really a talker, is he?" Katara said.

There was silence and Zuko assumed Sokka was shrugging. "Maybe we just need to take a page out of Aang's book."

"What do you mean?"

"Ey, fire jerk." Sokka called to him, and Zuko turned his head with an annoyed look.

"Sokka don't be mean." Aang piped up.

Sokka waved him off. "While we're sitting here waiting, any chance you have any super top-secret fire nation, uh, secrets you could help us out with? It would really help us out with the whole you know, saving the world thing."

Zuko straightened in surprise. He'd been waiting for Sokka to finally ask him. Not only was this his chance to prove to them he was true, but it might actually help them on their journey quite a bit.

"Sure." He shrugged and started setting up the fire. "What do you want to know?"

Sokka and Katara straightened. "Uhhh..." Sokka mused while Katara waited to see what he'd come up with. "Where's the Fire Nation capital?"

Zuko cocked a brow as he lit the fire and sat back.. "Really that's the best you could come up with? Caldera City, center of the biggest island on the archipelago."

"Hey, I'm thinking in the moment here." Sokka glared then raised his brows like he hadn't thought Zuko would actually answer. "Oh, uh, thanks. What about, I don't know, any secret tunnels leading to the palace, or perhaps...the throne room?"

Zuko leaned back and crossed his arms. "Not the throne room directly, well, that I know of, but there is an array of secret bunkers below the palace, a few of those tunnels lead out to the base of the volcano. I don't know them but I'm sure there's a map of them in the secret archives."

"Oh, wow, okay...great..." As Sokka was thinking, Aang piped up.

"How big is the royal family? Do you have any siblings?"

Zuko had to keep his lip from curving up at the innocence of the question. "Just a sister, Princess Azula. As you know there's my Uncle, General Iroh the Fire Lord's brother. I used to have a cousin, Lu Ten, but he...passed away when I was younger."

"What about your mom?" Katara asked, fiddling with her replacement necklace. Part of him was glad it was her who had asked.

"She's not...around anymore. I don't know where she is or if she's even alive but, she disappeared around the time my cousin passed." He took a deep breath, but pushed through the underlying emotions. Keep it blunt, state the facts. This was crucial for earning their trust.

Katara was opening her mouth to speak when Sokka interrupted. 

"What about poitential weaknesses? What is it that makes the Fire Lord tick?" he said. Katara gave him a glare only a sister could give.

"My father's a pompous asshole. Destroy his ego and you'll destroy him. My sister on the other hand..." _Has been stuck with that monster for years...is slowly being poisoned by the pressure of perfection._ "is coniving and manipulative, filled with raw talent and honed discipline. But under her perfect facade she's unstable."

The group seemed to take in his words as Zuko waited patiently for their next question.

"I don't know why this bothers me so much," Katara spoke up, "but how are you so eager to give up secrets like this. I mean, this is your family isn't it? How could you betray them like that so easily?"

Zuko's tensed as if Katara's blow was physical and not verbal, but nonetheless he could hear the underlying question _If you can betray them like that, could you betray us just as easily?_

"I know you may not know me well enough, but believe me, my decision was anything, but easy. I am doing this for my nation, as well as the rest of the world." Zuko took a deep breath. "As for my family? I assure you, as cruel of a warmonger the Fire Lord is, he is twice as cruel of a father. Real family is not like that."

The rest of the group was silent, but Zuko simply prodded the food in his bowl. "I'm just sorry it took so long for that fact to drill itself into my thick head." He mumbled, hoping they had enough common sense to see he wanted to change the subject.

The silence went on for a few more moments as the others looked between each other with varying expressions, not that Zuko was any good at deciphering them.

"So," Sokka cleared his throat, and for some reason Zuko could feel the next question coming. "Why'd you get banished?"

Before Zuko could reply, he was startled by a figure approaching them from beyond the beach. He stood up instinctively, and Sokka followed, but when he caught sight of the figure the other boy's face lit up.

"Bato?"

"Bato!!!" Katara echoed, before the two of them darted forward through the sand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the next few chapters almost done so be on the lookout for more updates in the next few days! I've upped the rating because I want a little more action, and as whump fans do, I've made things a little more problematic for Zuko in the near future. Ooops? 
> 
> What will happen now that Bato's here? How is Bato going to react to Zuko?
> 
> Meanwhile, Zhao's patience is running thin.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events go a little differently with Zuko there to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had ch 11 and 13 written, but what was supposed to be ch 12 turned out to have a mind of its own, so I guess the more the merrier? I have no control over these characters lol

Hakoda's second in command had a unique presence about him. He was tall, towered over the rest of the group with a frame of a soldier, but had an air about him that was surprisingly gentle, though Zuko did not think this made him any less dangerous if he wanted to be. He was soft spoken, a far cry from Sokka, but Zuko had a feeling he was the type of man that needed few words to command volumes. From what little time he had spent near Hakoda, Zuko could see how they might work well together as Chief and Second.

"Hey, Li, you coming?"

Zuko the others looked back at him still standing by the fire. Bato's eyes were focused on his, but they were unreadable. Zuko swallowed a knot in his throat as he stepped forward.

Bato had been staying in the nearby Abbey healing from a skirmish wound, having been left behind by the rest of the fleet to meet up with them later. It was a strange sensation once Zuko finally recognized the place where he had hunted the others down by shirshu. He stopped at the edge of the square, looking around at the peaceful yet simple place the nuns called home. He hadn't even realized exactly what it was last time he was here, given that something else was his primary focus.

Zuko felt something akin to relief, knowing that this place would not be victim of the fire prince's rampage this time.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

Zuko turned to see Aang hanging behind as the others stepped inside, hand on his staff.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Zuko hurried to catch up with him.

"It's not as pretty as the air temples, but it's got the same welcoming feeling. I lived with the monks at the southern temple, but I've visited the nuns at the eastern and western ones too. It's nice to see there are other places like this even in the Earth Kingdom." He held his staff tightly to his chest as his eyes seemed to be off somewhere else.

"I'm sure it is."

They walked slowly through the courtyard. There were few things he really understood about the Air Nomad culture, but one thing he did know, was that Aang always seemed to muse about the past when he missed it the most.

An 'I'm sorry' was on the tip of his tongue by habit, but the second thing he learned about Aang was that he was never looking for an apology from him about that. It had taken him a while after joining the group to understand, but, he realized there was nothing that could really be enough except for listening.

So he just placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and hoped he understood.

It seemed Sokka and Katara were eager to catch up with their family friend, but Zuko was glad they were able to. He had never met Bato, only knowing the man vaguely from a few of Sokka's stories.

When they entered the room, Zuko was able to get a much better look at the man. It was then he realized Bato's entire arm and shoulder was wrapped in bandages. The familiar scent of burn cream was in the air and Zuko had to fight the urge to heave. He went to sit quietly in the corner, not wanting to draw any attention to himself but it failed, as Bato paused in his storytelling.

"If you two would like, there's some food and seats beside the…" Bato's eyes flicked from Aang to Zuko, but his gaze was stuck on the latter, brow furrowed as he no doubt noticed Zuko's scar. Zuko met his eyes just long enough not to seem disrespectful before averting his eyes. Bato cleared his throat. "It's warmer over here you two. Come have some food."

Aang moved first, seeming to appreciate being noticed, while Zuko seated himself beside him. He couldn't tell exactly what the older man was thinking, but he supposed if he thought Zuko to be dangerous he wouldn't be welcome him closer.

Surely Bato could see the fire nation in him. But...maybe he was giving him the benefit of the doubt. Zuko had been mistaken for a war child many times while wandering through the more war torn Earth Kingdom villages. Either way, no one was yelling or drawing weapons so he considered that a plus.

Zuko looked around while Bato and the siblings continued their conversation, he was surprised by the array of Water Tribe decor. Was this all from Bato's ship? Or was this left by the other warriors to ease the sense of separation? His room on the Wani was practically empty in comparison, and he doubted any of his old crewmates would have ever been so considerate.

Would be. Right. Spirits, it was so weird having memories that hadn't happened yet. 

He wondered how Uncle was handling Zhao. Uncle was fairly good at ruses, but Zhao...Zhao was stubborn. He wondered if he made the wrong choice not to think about the consequences of him leaving so early. Zhao had certainly enjoyed the times he had come to watch Zuko wallow in his frustration when they were stuck in the bay, but without the satisfaction, Zhao would surely get bored. Leaving quickly had been worth it to join the gang as soon as possible but, _ugh_ , it was all so confusing. Why didn't he think things through a little more?

Should he go back? His ship was docked on the opposite side of the peninsula between here and Pohuai, and despite the days the group had been spending village hopping on Appa, it was within a day's journey by steed. Maybe he should return to check on Uncle and his crew before they headed north, then he could grab some more supplies and even Katara's necklace. But would the others trust him enough to do that?

"So, Li, was it?"

Zuko was snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see everyone elses eyes locked onto him.

"Huh?" 

Bato chuckled. "I was asking the others about you. They say you're pretty new to the group?"

"Yes sir."

"We met at the Pohuai Stronghold!" Aang piped up. "He saved me while Katara and Sokka were sick, and now he's traveling with us." He smiled.

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"From Pohuai..." Bato's eyes widened. "You're the Blue Spirit?"

Zuko sat up in surprise. "Yes, actually."

"The what now?" Katara asked.

"Word has been traveling fast around here. Everyone is talking about the masked figure that rescued the Avatar from the Fire Nation stronghold. It's an honor to meet you." Bato smiled.

"Oh, um, thank you." Zuko responded, a little uncomfortable with the praise, glancing at Sokka and Katara who seemed interested by this new bit of information. "I didn't come up with the name. It's...the mask is the dark water spirit from this play, 'Love Amongst the Dragons' but I guess people wouldn't know that on first glance."

"Interesting." Bato said, though it didn't seem sarcastic. "So you're a swordsman?"

Zuko nodded. 

"Well, if you all don't mind staying for a little longer, maybe we can trade a few moves tomorrow, one warrior to another? The nuns say I need to rest my arm but they didn't say anything about the other one." Bato chuckled. 

"I would love to." Zuko offered. "I think Sokka would like to join us as well, wouldn't you?"

Sokka perked up immediately. "Oh! Uh, yeah that...that would...that would be cool." He feigned non-chalance, but Zuko felt the corner of his lip turn up. Hopefully with Bato around Sokka would be more comfortable around Zuko, even if it was just for a spar.

Before anyone could say anything else, a knock interrupted them and a nun stood in the doorway.

"Pardon the interruption." She took a parchment out of her sleeve. "But this was addressed to you."

"Thank you Mother Superior." Bato got up to take it.

"Is it...?!" Sokka and Katara jumped to their feet to take a look.

"It is."

"Wow. Is that Ba Sing Se?" Sokka seemed a little disheartened, and Zuko's heart sank. They had been so excited to see the ship today, even just the sign that their people were nearby. 

"Yes. But don't worry. I'm sure your father will understand. More than any of us he knows how important your mission is, and how important it is that you stay together."

The siblings hugged Bato, and Zuko looked back down at his bowl, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Aang looking wistful, and a little...guilty?

Zuko nudged him. "You okay?"

Aang nodded, but he seemed less than fine. Looking back at the others, he suddenly understood that Aang was feeling a little out of place just like he did.

"I'm kind of tired, want to head back to Appa?"

Aang straightened, and seemed to understand what Zuko was trying to do, because he gave a subtle grateful smile and nodded. The two of them stood and Zuko gave a slight bow to Bato. 

"If you don't mind, we're going to get some rest." Zuko said.

"Of course. Would you like to stay in here?"

"That's alright. Appa needs some company. Besides, you guy's still have a lot of catching up to do." Aang smiled, but Zuko could tell it didn't reach his eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Katara said. 

"Aang, I don't think-" Sokka's eyes flickered to Zuko.

"Guys, I'm fine. Trust me." Aang said, as he grabbed Zuko's arm and walked out the door, but the look on Sokka's face told him he could sense something was up. Ignoring it, the two of them gave one last bow to Bato, who nodded in return.

"Goodnight boys."

Once the two of them were settled down, each on one of Appa's legs, Zuko spoke up.

"I'm not really good at this stuff. But, did you want to talk about that? Back there?"

Aang shrugged, his back turned to Zuko. "I just...I just feel bad that they're not going to get to see their Dad because of me."

Oh, that made sense. 

"I don't think they blame you. They're your friends, they care about you. I mean, you saw their faces when we left just now. I know they don't trust me, but they were worried about you."

"I guess." Aang said.

"They're your family aren't they?" Aang nodded. "Then you matter to them too. They don't want to leave you just as much, if not more than they want to see their dad."

It was quiet for a few moments, before Aang let out a breath and turned around to face him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess...I guess I'm their family too."

Zuko did an internal fist pump. Time travel? A feelings moment he didn't mess up? Who knew what else was possible?

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"You know they'll come around eventually right?"

Zuko took a deep breath and turned flat on his back. "You don't have to worry about that right now."

"But Zuko..." Aang bit his lip. "Sokka and Katara are my family, but I want them to be your family too. I want us all to be friends and get along..."

"It's okay Aang. Trust me." Zuko said. "Now, you should be getting some sleep."

Aang huffed, but gave him a more genuine smile before getting more comfortable on Appa and closing his eyes.

Zuko was just about ready to let himself fall asleep, when the door to the stables opened and two familiar shadows walked through. Zuko pretended to be asleep.

Aang sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I thought you guys were sleeping in Bato's room?"

Sokka shrugged. "It's not the same without you, so we decided it would be better here."

"Meaning he was worried about you. We'd rather sleep here with you than leave you alone. Especially with...you know who." She whispered.

Zuko couldn't hear much other than the shuffling of sleeping bags, but he had a feeling Aang was smiling. If the siblings suspicion of him helped the three of them bond? So be it. Zuko held back a smile as he curled up onto Appa's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By this time, Aang basically sees Zuko as his family. He's totally the type to make strong connections really quickly, especially at this point in time and I think that's exactly what Zuko needs right now.


	13. Proven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets into (and out of) some sticky situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite a doozy! It took me sooooo long to write it, and it's not quite how I wanted it but I think it's okay. It's also a bit longer than normal so enjoy!
> 
> Also, ust as a warning, I don't think it's enough to tag because it's not obvious, but the physical altercation between Zhao and Zuko has some **implied sexual assault** vibes. It is unsuccessful and it's possible it could even go over certain readers head's but I want to warn you just in case. If you want to skip it, stop when Zuko jumps out the porthole of the ship and skip to the last horizontal divider in the chapter.
> 
> Apologies for any editing mistakes. I have no beta , I'm lazy, and I've never taken a creative writing class so I have no idea what stuff to look for. Hope you enjoy!

For all the tension there was yesterday, the next day was much more amiable. For some strange reason, Bato seemed to actually, like him? At least, he liked Li, the Blue Spirit. Even so, Neither Katara nor Sokka seemed eager to give any more info than that, which Zuko was thankful for. 

But it seemed like the presence of Bato seemed to be helping the siblings interact with him more like...good aquaintances. He wouldn't quite say friends. Whether it was for show or, it had them relaxing around an elder who would also be able to protect them, he wasn't sure. Bato was scheduled to leave on his journey to meet up with the rest of the fleet in the next morning, which is when they would part ways, but before then, they seemed determined to make the most of it.

They began the day with a traditional water tribe coming of age event, a sailing trip Zuko had respectfully bowed out of. It was nice to see the smile on Sokka and Katara's face, even Aang's, when they returned with their marks. Zuko didn't really get it, in the Fire Nation one comes of age once they simply reach a certain age, but he couldn't help but be proud of his friends undergoing such a ceremony.

In the afternoon, they were standing on the beach ready to spar. Zuko had his swords, and Bato brought out two Water Tribe machete like weapons, ones similar to the one he had seen Sokka wield before. But before they could start, a sudden rumble from the direction of the abbey caught their attention.

"Whoa!" Aang gasps as the giant shirshu stops suddenly in a cloud of dust, rearing up on it's hind legs as it is pulled back by it's rider. Bato puts his hands protectively in front of Katara and Sokka as the animal gets a little too close.

_What is happening?_

_This isn't supposed to happen?!_

"June." Zuko whispers.

The woman riding the beast gives him a look. "We met before?"

"No." He is quick to correct his slip. "Your...reputation precedes you."

June gives a cocky smirk. "You flatter me. But as cute as you are...you're a little young for me kid."

Zuko splutters, and he can feel his cheeks reddening. "I didn't-that's not what I meant!" He can hear Sokka's guffawing in the background.

"Who are you?" Katara asks.

"I'm a bounty hunter." The group stiffens. "But I'm not here for any of you." She turns to Zuko. "Delivering messages is usually a bit beneath my pay grade, but the old man is paying me a quite the hefty sum."

"My uncle sent you?" Zuko asked.

"He say's he needs you back home. Commander-" She waves her hand and rolls her eyes, "what's his name is becoming suspicious." 

Within a moment, Zuko considered his options, glancing toward the others. Bato is giving him a strange look, but he ignores it for now.

"I know this sounds strange but I promise I'll be back tonight. My Uncle is covering for me, and if Admiral Zhao catches on-"

"Hold on a second-" Sokka starts.

"I think that's a good idea." Aang speaks up his brow furrowed. "If Zhao learns you've been gone, he'd figure out you were traveling with us. But you shouldn't go alone."

"Aang, it's too dangerous." Zuko starts. "I can't bring any of you back to Pohuai and risk Zhao finding you."

"You're kidding me! You think we're gonna let you go back-" Sokka exclaims, but Katara stops him.

"He has my necklace Sokka." She said. "Let him go, let him prove himself. And Aang, you're not going with him. If he want's to leave he'll do it on his own." She levels him with a calm but icy look. "Won't you?"

He nods, unsure of how he can get them to trust hi, but he doesn't have much of a choice. "I promise. You'll have your necklace back." He says. "On my honor."

With that, he let's June pull him into the shirshu saddle. He gives them all a nod, before they watch him go into the forest.

All he can think is _please don't leave me behind._

* * *

Faster than a bolt of lightning, Zuko was scrambling out of his incriminating black clothes and into the first shirt and pair of pants he could find. He shoved his dark clothes under the bed before glancing around the room, his eyes landing on his dao propped against the wall before shoving that under as well.

Definitely not going to make that mistake this time. He doesn't want to try his luck at surviving two assasination attempts in a row.

He heard boots stomping hurriedly down the hallway before he jumped into his bed, throwing the covers over his face. His hands just barely brushed his head.

His hair. Shit.

Before he could do anything more the door was yanked open, and he shot up as if he was just woken.

Admiral Zhao's lip was curled up in a sneer, but once he noticed the room was not empty as expected, his eyes widened momentarily. He then gave a haughty smile that seemed to cary all his condescencion, as typical. Behind him Uncle was holding a hand over his chest with thinkly veiled relief that Zuko had managed to make it in time.

"What are you-" Zuko caught Uncle miming a cough behind Zhao and had enough of a mind to clear his throat roughly. "What are you doing on my ship?" He glared, putting a little more rasp into his voice than usual.

Zhao ignored his frustration as usual, but a thumbs up from Uncle behind the Admiral said he was at least somewhat convincing. His lack of sleep the past few nights was perhaps an unintentional addition to his sickly demeanor.

"Prince Zuko, I came to wish you good health, though seem's you are recovering well enough." His eyes trailed over Zuko, the gaze unsettling. "Trying out a new hairstyle are you?"

Before he could answer, Uncle spoke up. "Prince Zuko thought it was the best time to grow it out into something more fitting. I believe a clean slate is best when it comes to trying something new, don't you Admiral Zhao?"

"Hmm." Zhao settled his eyes on Zuko's and Zuko wore his glare like a shield. "When you're already marked a disgrace I suppose it doesn't hurt to look like one at least...temporarily."

Zuko curled his fists and tried to hold back his anger, but it didn't help in the least as a whisp of smoke escaped from his nostrils.

"Get out. You have no right being in my private chambers." Zuko pointed towards the door. "And if you don't have any official business, with my Uncle then get off my ship."

"I mean no intrusion." Zhao's words were politeness with just a hint of venom on the edges. "But I was simply inquiring if you had any knowledge about the Avatar's wherabouts."

Zuko got up from his bed and purposefully put himself in Zhao's space. "Why would you think I have any information? We've been stuck in this damn harbor for the past week. You were the last one to have him weren't you?" Zhao sneered and towered over him, but Zuko ignored the chill that ran down his spine and stood strong. Azula wouldn't be intimidated by this kind of subversion. "But then you lost him, didn't you? In the same night no less." Zuko taunted. Zhao growled.

"How did you hear about that?"

Uncle spoke up. "I was charged with relaying any new information to Prince Zuko while he was ill. I'm afraid word has gotten around rather quickly amongst the bay workers."

Zhao's fists were clenched tightly, and his face was reddening. Zuko feigned a coughing fit as an excuse to step as far away as possible, and thankfully Uncle stepped in to usher the Admiral towards the door. 

"Now Admiral, we wouldn't want you catching the same illness too. It could postpone your pursuit of the Avatar."

Zhao reluctantly followed the General's suggestion to peel his eyes off Zuko and turn towards the door. "I doubt a measely cold could inhibit my search. I'm not quite so frail bodied."

Zuko bristled at the insult, but paused as he noticed Zhao's eye catch something on the floor. It was too small to see in this lighting with Zuko's depth perception, but he watched as Zhao bent over to pick up something between his fingers. 

"I find that quite interesting, given that it was my nephew who was the victor of your Agni Kai." Uncle retorted and Zhao's shoulders hunched. Zuko was sure he would respond with fury but instead, the Admiral flicked whatever dust he had off of his hand and turned with a plastered mask of feigned civility. 

"Of course. General Iroh. Prince Zuko." He gave a half hearted bow. "Apologies for disturbing you." He stepped out the door with a smirk that made Zuko's stomach curdle. "Get well soon, my prince."

Zuko made a face at the closed door. "What the hell was that?" He said mostly to himself, but Uncle responded anyway. 

"I suspect he is feeling out of control since he lost not only the Avatar but the Blue Spirit as well." Uncle smirked. 

"He's probably just mad he hasn't able to bully me for the past week to make himself feel better." Zuko said. 

"A wise observation nephew." Uncle smirked, then his face shifted into something more genuine. "It seems traveling with the Avatar has done you much good."

Zuko shrugged as Uncle sits beside him. "I suppose it has." He's then gathered up into a warm embrace, and it takes him a moment to relax and return it.

"I'm so very happy nephew." Uncle sits back. "So, tell me, is there anything you would like to tell me? Is our plan to remain moving south once we are out of the bay?

Zuko hesitates. He had thought that was the best thing, but he had been going over what he remembered his Uncle telling him about the Siege of the Northern Tribe. His memory is spotty, mostly because he wasn't too keen on listening when he was busy scouring the Earth Kingdom for another purpose, but he realized some of the stories Katara, Sokka and Aang had told around the campfire about the Siege filled in some of the details if he knew where to look. Flying on Appa these past few days had given him a lot of time to consider what to do, and essentially panic over how his original plan may not work so well.

For once in his life he's finally trying to think things through a little more. It's difficult as hell. But when all your friends, who are not really your friends anymore, are avoiding talking to you, there's not much else you can do.

"So, um," Zuko starts, "I had another vision?" It wasn't meant to sound like a question, but a question, it came out.

"What did you see nephew?"

Zuko felt a twinge of guilt in his gut. He was technically lying to his Uncle, and everything in him kept telling him how awful of a person he was for it. But he couldn't risk telling Uncle just yet. Uncle was willing to listen to his visions, and it was the only way he could really make a difference.

"The moon." Zuko said. "It's in danger." 

Uncle cocked an eyebrow. Spirits, could he sound anymore mad?

"I...the Northern Water Tribe, it houses the moon and ocean spirits doesn't it?"

At that Uncle looked surprised. "The moon and ocean spirits are known to have traded their immortal forms for mortal ones, but it is not known where they make their home." He furrowed his brow. "Are you saying you know where they are?"

"I mean, I don't know exactly...but..." Zuko took a deep breath. _Okay, this is like a spirit tale isn't it?_ Zuko thought to himself. _Visions are supposed to be grand and vague. Keep it that way._ "There was a city of ice. I couldn't tell where, but, we saw the Southern Water Tribe already. This was a massive city, great walls and buildings carved out of ice with water running through the streets. It has to be the Northern Tribe right?"

Uncle nodded. "You are correct. The city of Agna Qel'a is a city like no other." 

"Right. So, it looked like a siege. I saw Fire Navy ships, hundreds right outside the main wall. But suddenly, the moon...it turned red." Zuko looked to see his Uncle's eyes widen. "And there...there was Zhao, holding the body of the moon spirit. " He stumbled over his story, having only woken up in time to see Zhao running out of the Oasis. "He killed the princess? I think? Wait no...yes...oh, uh, you were there too Uncle. You were defending the moon, but then, the Avatar, he was there too, I forgot to mention that...but the ocean spirit was angry, I think, and..." Zuko took a deep breath. "Well...bad things happened."

Zuko turns to look at Uncle, who is scratching his chin in thought. "Sorry." Zuko says habitually. "I know that was probably really confusing-" 

Uncle puts a hand up. "No, it is understandable nephew. Sprits visions can often be very confusing." He purses his lips. "But it seems yours are much more straightforward than any I've heard before."

"Uh..." Zuko's not sure how to answer that.

"It's not your fault Prince Zuko. This gift is a great burden you have been assigned to bear, but I feel as if this vision confirms that you are meant to help the Avatar bring balance to the world. A death of a great spirit could upset the very fabric of reality." 

Zuko let out a breath. "I know." 

Uncle's concern shows in his face. "You say the seige is led by Zhao?" Zuko nodded. "With the rank of Admiral, unfortunately he would be granted such power to command fleets to such a degree. This is disheartening."

"But that's why you have to be there Uncle." Zuko says. "You're good with spirit things. You have the power to get close to Zhao, find out what he's doing and stop it before it happens. The crew though...they need to head south, or else they will be caught up in it."

Uncle shook his head. "If that is true, and Zhao has already received permission from the Fire Lord, which due to his series of promotions I assume he already has, then even if the Wani sets sail now, they will not be able to avoid the incoming fleets from the mainland." Uncle said. Zuko cursed, and the older man set a firm hand on his shoulder. "But don't you worry about that now. You should focus on your journey, on helping the Avatar towards his goal. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Uncle gave him a smile, and Zuko's shoulders relaxed.

"Thank you, Uncle." 

"Of course Prince Zuko. Now, you look like you haven't had enough rest for days! You should take some time to sleep before you head back."

Zuko shook his head. "I can't. They're leaving the abbey tomorrow morning. I can't hold them back."

Uncle nodded. "Of course. Just...be careful nephew." 

"I will." And this time, Zuko is the one who leaned forward for the hug, causing a very surprised but happy Iroh.

* * *

Zuko shimmied out of the porthole of the Wani, hanging by a single grip and then dropping onto the dock soundlessly. Despite being dressed once again in black, he did not wear his mask. It was much too dangerous to risk connection of the Blue Spirit to his ship, especially now that Zhao was on edge.

He looked around, fingers guiding themselves to the necklace wrapped tightly around his wrist as reassurance. Katara was going to be glad to have it back. He'd noticed how often her fingers would move to fiddle with the necklace Aang made her, but would often catch herself with the unfamiliar shape. The closest thing Zuko had as a token of comfort would probably be his knife, the feeling of it strapped to his hip being the only sense of security he had while he wandered the Earth Kingdom, so he supposed he knew a bit how that felt.

Zuko crept silently around the ship, eyes trailing the edge of the village for the ostritch horse his Uncle had arranged for him to take back to the Abbey, likely through a local White Lotus contact.

And then a hand wrapped itself around his mouth.

Zuko's scream was muffled as he was suddenly thrust backwards and against the edge of the ship, where pain exploded behind his eyes as his head knocked hard into the forged metal.

"You little brat."

The voice sent a shiver of raw fear down his spine as the world seemed to spin around him, dots of light spotting his vision. Zhao was always a danger in the back of his mind, an unsettled feeling that wouldn't leave him and was only brushed away with the assurance of formality and rank, and the presence of other people in the situation.

But none of that was here.

"What, you're a traitor now too? Was banishment not enough for you to learn your lesson? I found the beast's fur on your floor. You've been cavorting with the Avatar haven't you?"

Zuko's eyes widened as he clawed weakly at Zhao's other hand now on his throat, his limbs not responding like they should be.

He'd faced down death before. Fire, ice, his father's lightning.

But this wasn't the same.

This was something far different.

And he was scared.

"You think you can outsmart me, play pretend like the pathetic little prince you are." Zhao's breath in his face was hot and nauseating. "But your Uncle isn't here now is he? Little does he know I have your father's ear…" The man leaned forward to whisper in his ear and Zuko flinched. "And he's given me more than enough power to ensure your shame."

Zuko tried to channel rage into his shout but it was muffled by Zhao's grimy hand. As a hand lowered to grip his shirt he struggled, but it was like he was paralyzed. Just like when his father had held his hand to his face--

There was a flash of blue and white and Zhao suddenly crumpled to the ground. Zuko gasped as air suddenly flooded his lungs and his legs went weak. He vaguely registered arms catching him before he fell into the gap between the dock and the ship, and easing him down to the ground.

Zuko raised his head to see Sokka hovering over him and Bato with a weapon, before his vision went spotty again and darkness closed around him.

* * *

Sokka's heart was in his throat. At the sight of Zhao holding Zuko against the ship he was suddenly grateful Bato had convinced him to tag along. 

From the moment Zuko had left, Sokka couldn't help but feel like they had made a very bad decision. The ball was entirely in Zuko's court. He not only had their location, but prince jerkface could come back with an entire group of soldiers and they would be waiting patiently like sitting arctic hens.

He couldn't get it out of his head. His instincts were telling him something. So by the time the sun had set Sokka had managed to convince the head nun to loan him an ostrich horse.

But then Bato was there, saying he couldn't let Sokka go into dangerous territory alone, even if it was to watch over a friend.

Sokka didn't have the heart to correct him. 

Also, Sokka had no idea how to ride an ostrich-horse.

If Zuko was keeping to his word, then it would be fine. He'd been ornery, but the dude has been fairly familiar so far with their open suspicion.

But the scene they came upon, shook Sokka to the bone.

Thankfully, Commander Creep was too involved in his monologue to notice the two of them sneaking up, and Sokka did an internal victory yell as Bato knocked him out with one swing.

"Zuko, hey, come on man stay with me," Sokka tried to keep him alert but the fire prince must've taken a bad hit becauase he slumped backwards. Beside him, Bato had pinned Zhao to the ground on the off chance he wasn't completely unconscious, but it was clear he was out cold.

"Wait." Sokka said as Bato's hand reached for a dagger at his hip, and Bato stilled. His demeanor changed from hardened warrior to sympathetic as he looked at Sokka, who knew what was going to happen.

"Sokka, I know you're too young to understand this-"

"No, I get it really." Sokka furrowed his brows. "But this is Zu-Li's ship. If this guy dies here he's gonna be blamed for it-"

"What are you-" Bato gripped his dagger tighter, but before he could say anything else, activity on deck shifted their focus. Without complaint, Bato jumped up and helped Sokka carry Zuko over to their steed, leaving Zhao lying on the dock. With a whip of the reins the ostrich-horse hurried off into the woods.

By the time they were far enough away, Sokka couldn't help but wonder what in La's name he had been thinking. Defending the fire prince? As much as he hated the guy a few weeks ago it wasn't too surprising that he had grown to kind of like the guy. Aang seemed to have a knack for befriending strays, but seeing him helpless to an asshole like Zhao, Sokka didn't question coming to his aide.

But letting Zhao go for his sake? A high ranking Fire Nation commander. How could he have been such an idiot?

"I'm sorry." Sokka mumbled. At first he wasn't sure Bato heard him, but then the older man let out a breath behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright Sokka."

"No, it's not. If I hadn't said anything, Zhao wouldn't still be out there to wreak havoc on people in the name of the FIre Nation. Tui and La, the guy's been more of a pain than Zuko was…" Sokka trailed off, looking sheepishly between Bato behind him and the other boy he was holding upright in front of him.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Bato said, and Sokka ducked his head. "But," Bato lifted his chin to look him in the eye, "I shouldn't have expected you not to speak up. Your father and I have been fighting this war for a long time. We're used to reacting in certain ways. But you've only been at this for a few months. At your age, you're supposed to think before you act, especially when it comes to taking someones life."

Sokka sighed. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe he was too young to be able to handle the reality of war. After fighting alongside Aang and Katara, maybe he'd deluded himself into thinking he was really enough to be a warrior.

Maybe he just didn't want to see his loving uncle slit a mans throat in front of him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Sokka. You've already traveled half way across the world and fought your own battles. You are a warrior in your own right. And a true warrior is one who protects his friends."

As Sokka took in Bato's words, eyes focused on Zuko's form in front of him. Was Zuko really his friend? How much was he going to regret it if the other finally turned his back on them, and betrayed them?

When did the odds of that change from certainty to something so slim?

"I'm proud of you Sokka." Bato hugged the boy to his chest and Sokka leaned back into the embrace.

"Thanks Bato." He said. But as they rode into the night he couldn't shrug off the feeling he had made a very big mistake.


	14. Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so sure about this one, kind of a filler I guess, but there are a lot of things the gang is dealing with and not a lot of healthy communication going on. So I guess that’s how it turned out *shrugs*
> 
> Me: looks up symptoms of a concussion  
> Also me: let’s use all of them!
> 
> Enjoy my subpar attempts at planning :)

The next thing Zuko was aware of was the sensation of being jostled up and down. Then, with no time to think, he was overcome with a massive bought of nausea.

"I'm gonna be sick."

A sudden stop had him keening forward and sliding off the mount, and the second his feet hit the ground he was retching.

"Ew, gross."

Zuko turned his head just enough to glare daggers at Sokka, but the small movement just caused another wave of sickness. Zuko clutched his head.

"I believe what Sokka means to say is ' Thank you for the warning.' " Bato dismounted the ostrich horse in front of him, searching through his pack and pulling out a canteen. "I’ve seen men loose their lunch over less. At least you avoided the shoes." The taller man crouched down to Zuko's level and handed him the water.

"Thank you." Zuko whispered and used the water to wash and rinse. "sthorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry about son." Bato answered, but the words were lost to Zuko as his head felt fuzzy. "Whoa there." He said as Zuko tried to stand, only getting up about halfway before Bato was having to steady him back to the ground. 

"I'll go get the healers." Sokka said as he dismounted as well and pulled the ostrich horse away. Zuko's vision focused enough to see the gates of the Abbey not far down the end of the path.

"What...what happened?" Zuko squinted his eyes against the dawning sunlight, trying to gain some semblance of steadiness.

"We were hoping you could tell us that, son."

"Don't...call me that." Zuko grumbled. He opened his eyes to see something cross Bato’s expression, but then it was gone.

"Alright." The man said, before helping Zuko to his feet, slowly this time. "Let's get you to the healers."

"Hmm...Chief Hakoda called me that too. Ith...weird." Bato's shoulders tensed, but they kept moving forward.

"Do you, uh, know him?" Bato let out an unsure chuckle. 

"Mhm." Zuko managed to get out. "He's...nice. Ith-Its weird."

"Uh huh." Bato's voice sounded skeptical, but Zuko was too busy nursing his massive headache to care. Suddenly, he was accosted by multiple nuns prying him out of Bato's grip and escorting him into one of the closest buildings. Movement and voices surrounded him as someone poked and prodded his head, but it all blended together. When the world finally slowed, he found himself holding a warm cup of tea staring into the worried face of an airbender.

"What?"

"How are you feeling?" Aang clutched his staff in a death grip, meaning he'd probably been warned by one of the nurses not to accost him.

"Like shit." 

"Language." The nun said from across the room and gave him an unsavory glare. Zuko had just enough coherence not to glare in return, instead taking a sip of his - bitter - cup of tea. She must have noticed his grimace. "It's medicinal, and should help the pain."

A twinge in the back of his skull seemed to remind him of the situation, as the memories of last night seem to finally click into place. He nearly drops the teacup.

"Zuko!" Hands dart forward to keep his steady around the cup and he realizes they are Katara's, her blue eyes watching him in concern. Behind her, Sokka is standing in the doorway with the same look.

"Zhao. He- he knows..." Zuko's breathing quickens. He was stupid, so so stupid. Too anxious to get back on his way that he missed Zhao sneaking up on him...waiting for him in the darkness. Another bolt of pain in the back of his head brings the memory of Zhao's hands at his throat. It was like his limbs couldn't respond. He had felt so weak. Zuko had faced down death, danger and even Zhao many times before, that kind of weakness wasn't something he'd felt since the Agni Kai. And that chilling look in Zhao's eye...half of him was ready to think he had imagined it. “We need to get out of here.”

"Wait, what does he know?" Katara asked.

Zuko took a deep breath, Katara's hands being the only things keeping him from crushing the tea cup in his tense grip. She probably wouldn't want to clean up any blood if he did.

"Appa's fur, it must've still been on my clothes or fallen off, but I completely missed it. He must have seen it in my room and connected the dots, because he ambushed me on the dock."

"That's not good." Aang said.

"Zhao did this to you?" Katara asked, and Zuko nodded, regretting the motion a half second later. "But that makes no sense, aren't you...you know..." she glanced toward the nurse in the room had just turned into the hallway, "ranked higher than him?"

He appreciated her concern for secrecy but he wasn't too worried about that at the moment. He had a feeling the nurses here had cared for patients of all sides and sorts. "Technically not. He's an Admiral, and even if I wasn't banished, he'd still have command over me in most circumstances."

"But..." Katara furrowed her brows. 

"Zuko, What's the age of conscription for the Fire Nation?" His attention turns to where Sokka stands, brows furrowed and arms crossed like he's trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Um..." "Seventeen. Why?"

"How old are you?"

"...Sixteen." 

There's an awkward silence in the room as the others seem to process the information. "I was never technically conscripted, the royal family is just sort of...assumed to have certain responsibilities regarding the military."

He'd been dying to begin at the age of twelve, be involved in leading his country. Look how that went for him. Azula had likely been thrown in not long after he left. That...didn't seem to end well for her either. It was like Ozai was using them as pawns for his own benefit, to strengthen his own rule.

Lu Ten hadn't started until he was eighteen.

"Not really helping my point buddy." Sokka shook his head. “How long have you been banished?”

Agni damn it, why did it have to be now? He was so tired. “About three years.”

A small gasp came from Katara’s direction.

“You mean you’ve had to deal with him this whole time?” Sokka exclaimed. “The guy looked like he was going to murder you!”

“I know! He almost did, multiple times!” Zuko retorted, though he wasn’t sure exactly where his anger was directed. “Anyway why do you care!?”

“I don’t know!” Sokka exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. ”Stop making me feel sorry for you!”

“I’m not trying...” His fight faded as dark spots invaded his vision once more. He didn’t even know how their conversation had devolved to petty retorts but he didn’t care anymore, he just wanted it to stop.

“I think he’s had enough of your questions Sokka.” Katara shoots Sokka a mild glare, who suddenly looked a whole lot more guilty than before. “He should get some more rest.” She took the teacup from his hand as Aang helped him lay back in the cot. With the amount of care they seemed to have, he had the slightest glimmer of hope that maybe they were warming up to him.

“Thank you.” He said, when the dark spots finally cleared.

Katara looked at him hesitantly for a moment before returning a flicker of a smile. “Your welcome.”

The nurse came back in just in time to shuffle the rest of them out, but despite their clamor Zuko was disappointed to see them go. Bato hadn’t showed up since he dropped him off, but he hoped the man knew what was coming and was helping get them packed up. 

It was fuzzy at first, but by now it finally hit him that Sokka and Bato had saved him. Zhao could’ve done much worse if it wasn’t for their perfect timing. Even if he wasn’t sure exactly...what Zhao would have done.

“This didn't happen last time...it doesn't make sense...." he mumbled as he curled into himself. Somehow he managed to make things worse this time around, of course he would. Zuko could only hope that their miraculous timing was somehow a sign from the spirits that he was meant to succeed. 

“Ugh, I’m starting to sound like Uncle.”

He tightened his blankets around him and tried to think of him instead of the memory of a hand wrapped around his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait until the gaang’s relationships get closer because there has been too much angst and not enough comfort for my comfort and I am in desperate need of some fluff. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Even if I don't respond I read each and every single comment :)
> 
> What did you like about this chapter? What are some things you would like me to explore? Comments give me life and more motivation so please feel free to leave one! Thanks :)
> 
> Visit my [tumblr](https://knittyninja.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
> Also, for more ATLA goodness, check out my latest fic [The Truth Comes to Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077162/chapters/63425893) if you like stories where Lu Ten survives ;D


End file.
